


Nezspřetrhatelná pouta

by etsukoami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Swap, Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Parody, Prank Wars, na zabití, všichni jsou jedna velká rodina
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etsukoami/pseuds/etsukoami
Summary: Hinata z jistých důvodů před lety opustila Konohu a odešla k Orochimarovi. Teď žije pod jeho "střechou" spolu s Karin, Suigetsuem, Juugem, Kabutem.... a taky tim debilem Sasukem...Každý den je boj, aby si udržela zdravý rozum. Nejlíp se cejtí, když může Sasukeho napálit a sledovat, jak pomalu ztrácí nervy. Už to ale není taková sranda, když s těmahle dvěma musí vydržet i zbytek - Orochimaru, Kabuto, Karin, Suigetsu a Juugo by mohli vyprávět - a tak přijdou s plánem, jak ty dva blbečky udobřit.No existuje snad lepší nápad, než těm dvěma prohodit těla, aby se navzájem mohli pořádně poznat?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tuhle povídku jsem už zveřejnila na svém starém blogu a pár dalších místech. Měla úspěch, tak jsem ji trochu vyparádila a rozhodla se zkusit štěstí i tady :) Jestli se vám zalíbí, budu ráda za kudos nebo komentáře (nebo obojí ;)).

 

Krásný letní den. Ptáci zpívají, fouká příjemný vítr, slunce něžně hřeje a…

„Ty šmejde! Naval sem tu podprsenku nebo tě s ní uškrtím!“ Modrovlasá dívka běžela tempem geparda za nejmladším potomkem Uchiha klanu. Nikdo by to do něj ale neřekl, kdyby ho viděl zdrhat před dívkou stejného věku, ještě k tomu svírajíc přitom onu zmíněnou podprsenku.

 „Můžeš si za to sama. Říkal jsem ti, že nesnáším  smajlíky a ty si schválně pořídíš podprdu, se stejným vzorem. A já tě varoval, že všechno na čem uvidím smajla, spálím,“ křikl nazpět zatímco se snažil vyhnout smrtící hrozbě.

 „Spálíš to, a já na tebe zavolám Karin! Jen si pak užij její flirtování!“ zařvala varovně a sundala si botu, která za pár vteřin měla za následek, že hodil držku.

„Mám tě!“ chytla ho pevně pod krkem a začala ho škrtit - tou podprsenkou, jak varovala.

„Co se to tu děje?!“ozval se rozzuřený hlas. Oba se od sebe okamžitě odtrhli a dívka mu konečně vytrhla ze spárů svou podprsenku.

„Začala mě škrtit - podprsenkou!“ žaloval ublíženě Sasuke, vzhlížejíc přitom na vysokého tmavovlasého muže s pohledem úchyla.

„Ale on mi ji ukradl jenom proto, že na ní jsou smajlíci!“ bránila se Hinata, poukazujíc na dotyčného jako před soudem. Ten si jen uraženě odfrkl.

,,Já se mu nedivím, nesnáším ty smajlíky stejně jako Sasuke,“ dodal za sebe Oroxicht a zkřížil si ruce na prsou. Hinatě nevěřícně sklouzla čelist až na podlahu.

 „Ha, a máš to!“ vyplázl na ni Uchiha jazyk jako malej harant.

„ _Mít v kalhotách to, co ty, taky by mi ten slizoun nadržoval,“_ nadávala si pro sebe, jelikož moc dobře věděla, co je příčinou Orochimarova ‚otcovského‘ postoje vůči mladému Uchihovi.

„Za tohle mi zaplatíte oba dva!“ vyprskla spontánně a ublíženě, sloními kroky se odpotácela do svého pokoje.

„Jak? Dáš nám pusu?“ stačil na ni ještě Sasan houknout. Hinata se znechuceně otočila a pohyby naznačující zvracení se před ním převedla.

„Áááááááno, přesně jsi vystihla mou reakci,“ uchechtl se výsměšně a jako páv si odkráčel z hlavní místnosti.

„ _Ty zatracený ženský!“_ zavrčela si pro sebe Hin a práskla pokojovými dveřmi.

 

„Zase se do sebe pustili?“ zachechtal se Suigetsu rozvalený na gauči vedle Juuga začteného do knihy s červeným převazem s nápisem _Kamasutra aneb Návod pro lásku,_ když do dveří vtrhl Orochimaru s výrazem maratonského běžce. Bez odpovědi se natáhl v protějším křesle a na nos si nasadil brýle, načež se začal sápat po nejnovějším vydání _PlayGirl._

 _„_ Heh, co provedl tentokrát?“ ujistila jeho reakce Suigestua a se zájmem se k němu naklonil.

„Spálil jí podprsenku,“ zamumlal nepřítomně a fascinovaně si prohlížel titulní stranu s fotkou polonahého Arnolda Schwartzenegera.

„A jéje, kterou?“

„Tu se smajlama,“ obrátil na první stránku.

„Cože?!“ vystřelil Sui z gauče a do ruky uchopil meč.

„Co zas?“ odtrhl se Oroušek poprvé od měsíčního magazínu, ač nerad, a nechápavě na Suigetsua zamrkal.

„Tu jsem jí dal k Vánocům! Lítal jsem kvůli ní po celý zvučný! To si vypije, emař jeden!“ zavrčel nesmlouvavě a pomalu se připravoval k útoku.

„Hou, hou, hou, uklidni se, mladý muži,“ vystartoval z křesla slizoun hbitě a obtočil kolem Suigetsua ruce zezadu kolem hrudníku, načež Sui v obličeji zezelenal a našpulil tváře, jakoby chtěl zvracet.

„Jdi ode mě, ty slizká úchylná laciná napodobenino Michaela Jacksona!“ odstrčil ho silou tanku a vyděšeně se natiskl k Juugovi, jenž byl nucen odtrhnout se od veeeeeeelmi zajímavého studování literatury.

„Jaká laciná? Já jeho tělo poctivě ukořistil a k tomu ještě vylepšil,“ ohradil se Orouš uraženě a jako páv zapózoval.

Sui si znechuceně odplyvl. „To, že sis ještě zvětšil -,“ chtěl po něm vystartovat, ale pusu mu zacpal Juugo.

„To radši neříkej. Copak už jsi zapomněl, jak to dopadlo posledně?“ pohlédl na něj varovně a jeho oči nabraly dojem zděšení. Sui pracně strhl jeho ruku z obličeje.

„ – z tebe nedělá modela,“ dodal zničeně a rozvalil na podlaze. Hlavně co nejdál od něj!

„TO se ještě uvidí!“ pozvedl varovně ukazováček a nasupeně odkráčel ven, přičemž se začal vysvlékat jenom do trenek. Suigetsuovi upadla čelist až na zem.

„Óóó Kami, já jsem asi oslep!“ připlácl si dlaň na oči a začal zběsile pobíhat po pokoji. Juugo za ním nechápavě zíral.

„Klídek, šel se jen opalovat – jakoby mu to pomohlo. Ale v jednom měl pravdu,“ obrátil další list, čímž se dostal na novou kapitolu, nesoucí název ****** ******, „měl by ses uklidnit. Myslím, že oba dost dobře víme, jak se Hinatka umí vybarvit. Vrátí mu to za vás oba,“ mrkl na něj spiklenecky, což, zdá se, Sui upokojilo, jelikož se mu ‚zázrakem vrátil zrak‘ a k tomu odložil i svůj meč.

„Heh,“ opřel se spokojeně o křeslo, „tak tohle si užiju, má se hošánek na co těšit, jak Hin znám. Ale jen si nemysli, Juugo, to, že máme stejně prohnaný nápady ještě neznamená, že má Hin stejně vysoký IQ jako já,“ poklepával pravidelně botou a na rtech se mu rýsoval spokojený úsměv.

Juugo se znova nechtěně odtrhl od knížky a vážně se na něj zadíval. „Mohu jen souhlasit.“

 

***

 „Debil! Já mu ukážu! To byla moje nejoblíbenější podprda!“ rozčilovala se Hin a cpala cosi do lahve od šamponu s nápisem _Pro super hladké vlasy_.

„Ha, má to. A ještě tohle…“ odložila flašku a tentokrát popadla kelímek, na kterém stálo _Gel pro extra pevný účes, který drží_. Spokojeně pak vzala obě lahve a vrátila zpět na své místo v koupelnové poličce

„Odskáče si to, hošánek,“ šklebila se jak ďáblík a spokojeně zavřela vitrýnu od kosmetiky.

„ _Že já jsem před lety zdrhla z baráku jenom proto, že táta chtěl, abych si chodila přivydělávat do těch night klubů jako tanečnice,“_ zanadávala na sebe a zhluboka si povzdechla.

„Dej mi pokoj, jdu si dát sprchu!“ uslyšela za dveřmi mužský křik.

„Sakra! Musím vypadnout!“ zazmatkovala a vylezla na strop, kde se pomocí chakry přisála jak Spiderman. Dveře rozrazil Sasuke. Začal si rozepínat košili, a když se nedíval, Hin nepozorovaně vystřelila ze dveří.

„Uf!“ otřela si pot z čela a chtěla vypadnout. Najednou se jí ale před očima zjevil Kabuto.

„Hin… co jsi dělala v Sasukeho koupelně?“ zeptal se nechápavě a poukázal na dveře, kterými před chvílí vyšla - spíš proletěla.

„Mno… to… Orochimaru mě požádal, abych vyčistila všechny koupelny. Že prý je Sasuke děsný čuně a vůbec si neuklízí,“ zakecala rychle a snažila se vypařit.

„Aha a hele…,“ stihl ji zastavit ještě, než zmizela, za což ho od srdce proklínala, „nechtěla bys třeba zítra zajít na zmrzku?“ zčervenal a poškrábal se po tváři se svým typickým úsměvem.

„Um… možná… jestli budu mít čas. Čau,“ vymluvila se a vyběhla ven na tréninkovou plochu. Sundala si oblečení a v plavkách si lehla na připravené lehátko plující po rybníku. Do ruky si vzala předpřipravený koktejl a užívala si sluníčka.

„Ah, tady jsi, jsem se divil, že nejdeš. Tohle dobou jsi tu pečená vařená,“ zasmál se Orochimaru plující na lehátku vedle ní a sesunul si z nosu o trochu níž své černé sluneční brýle, načež si usrkl pomerančového džusu.

„No jo, musela jsem si vyřídit jeden… no, to je fuk,“ odbila ho a pohodlně se uvelebila na lehátku, i když ve skutečnosti  se rozplývala při představě, jak asi bude Sasuke vypadat. Namazala se opalovákem a už si jen užívala a relaxovala.

 

 „Áááááááááááááááááááá!“ ozval se mužský výkřik podobající se hlasu modelky, když se jí zlomí nehet. Hinata sebou tak trhla, že se z lehátka sesula do vody, až to šlehlo. S vlasy plnými řas se vynořila a vyprskla vodu, které se nalokala. I Orochimaru měl co dělat, aby nesletěl a nepřidal se k rybiškám.

„Hyugováááááááááááá!“ ozval se znova výkřik, načež Hinata zpozorovala ze skrýše vyběhnout ven Sasukeho s účesem jako straka a kolem pasu měl jen ručník. Rozzuřený byl víc, než když viděl ty smajliky. Dokonce víc, než když se mu Hin dobyla jednou do pokoje a polonahého ho připoutala k posteli, když spal. Samozřejmě nezapomněla Karin poslat milostný dopis, ve kterém ji zvala do Sasukeho pokoje.

„Oups,“ zakryla si pusu rukou, aby nevyprskla smíchy, ale koutky měla otočený vzhůru. Když to Orochimaru zaostřil, začal se nehorázně tlemit na celý kolo.

„Ale ale, nový účes Sasuke? Emo už tě přešlo?“ bavil se na jeho účet.

„Ty!!!!!!!!!“ poukázal prstem na modrovlásku, která se raději rychle potopila.

„Jen počkej!“ zaklel a rozběhl se směrem k vodě. Šipkou, či placákem zaplul do vody a začal Hin pronásledovat po celém rybníku.

„To si vypiješ! Cos mi to udělala s vlasama?!“ křičel, zatímco ji pronásledoval.

„Co by? Jen jsem ti vylepšila šampon. Stačila trocha viagry,“ vysmála se mu do očí, načež se Sasuke rozčílil tak, že se mu začala uvolňovat pečeť.

„Až tě dostanu, tak to schytáš!“

„Ou-vej!“,vyděsila se Hin a raději vyskočila pomocí chakry na nohy a rozběhla se po vodě. Sasuke běžel hned za ní.

„Já tě dostanu. Přede mnou se neschováš!“ řval, zatím co ji pronásledoval. S křikem vběhla zpátky do skrýše a Sasuke jí v patách. Najednou někdo otevřel dveře protějšího pokoje.

„Hin?“ zamrkal udiveně Sui, postávající ve dveřích.

„Jé, Suigetsu, schovej mě!“ vykřikla Hinata a běžíc rychlostí 220 km/h to do něj napálila, načež se  s nim odkutálela do pokoje.

„Sakra, mám ho za zadkem!“ vyděsila se. Okamžitě se seškrábla ze Suigetsua a třískla s dveřma, které byly ve vteřině na zámek. Sasuke se na nich z druhý strany rozplácl jak rajče.

„Ty mrcho!“ šílel a mlátil do dveří, které pod tím tlakem rupaly.

„Ou jé. To chce radikální zásah,“ zahvízdala po svém zjištění a začala dělat různá znamení rukou.

„Ledovcový zátaras!“ vykřikla a celé dveře pokryla silná, v průměru dvacet cemtimetrů tlustá vrstva ledu. A Sasuke měl po srandě.

„Uf, to bylo o Sasukeho ztopořenej vlas. Díky ti, kámo,“ zazubila se na Suigetsa a sesula se na zem.

„Za tu podprsenku mu to patří. Copak jsi mu udělala?“ klekl si vedle ní a nedočkavě na ni upřel svá fialková kukadla, jež mu zářili jako veverce z Doby ledový, když se kolem ní nahromadilo X oříšků.

„Takže ty to víš? Heh, super, že mě někdo chápe. Ále, jen jsem mu trochu vylepšila šampon a on vyvádí,“ mávla nad tím rukou a s jeho pomocí se vyškrábala na nohy.

„Děláš si srandu? Víš, jak nesnáší, když mu někdo šahá na ty jeho kosmetický blbosti,“ povzdechl si s menším výgebem a natáhl se na postel. „Tím chci říct, že máš můj obdiv a… dobrá práce, kolegyně,“ dodal na závěr a poplácal ji po rameni.

„Kolegyně?“

„No jasně! Nejlepší duo v sabotážích!“ zažehl se mu plamínek v očích jak Leemu, div celej nevzplanul.

 „Jasně, jasně, chápu, hele, myslíš, že už odešel?“ podívala se směr dveře.

„No, jak znám Sasukeho, teď se snaží upravit si vlasy, ať jsi mu s nima udělala cokoliv,“ zaradoval se u tý představy a spolu s Hin pomalu docupital ke dveřím. „No, ale je pravda, že já potřebuju trénovat, takže, kdybys mohla…“ pobídnul ji s úsměvem a Hin přikývla. Nastavila ruku ke dveřím a zaťala ji v pěst. Z ruky jí vycházelo teplo, které způsobilo roztátí ledu a tím i potopu v Suigetsově pokoji.

„Upsí, mno, já to pak vytřu,“ zčervenala jako na oko, když viděla jeho výraz. Pomalu oba vykoukli ze dveří a rozhlídli se po chodbě.

„Uf, je pryč.“ oddychlii si sborově a vyšli do chodby. Už byli oba asi v polovině, když se zas ozval křik.

„Hinatoooooooooooo!!!!!!“

„Sakra, co je?“ trhla sebou za hlasem a Suigetsu s ní. Z koupelny vyrazil Sasuke, tentokrát oblečený, zato to hnízdo na hlavě nešlo uplácnout. Jakmile to Suigetsu zaregistroval, začal se tlemit až neslušně a svým tělem vytřel podlahu. Asi musel mít pořádné křeče, protože si furt chytal břicho.

„Teda, Hinato, ty vydáš za nás oba!“ mlátil do země jako psychopat.

„Ups, já asi zapomněla na ten gel,“ zazubila se směr ten pankáč a byla připravena k úprku.

„Zas ty!?“ ukázal na ni prstem a rozzuřeně si prokřupal prsty.

„Jej, to… já… áááá... Kabutoooooooooo!!!!“ zakřičela vyděšeně a jakmile si všimla, že se na ni Sasuke podle postoje chystá vystartovat, neváhala a rozeběhla se pryč a Sasuke jí v patách.

 

***

„Kabutooooooooo!“ zakřičela Hinata jméno kluka, který by udělal cokoliv jen pro to, aby mu byla za něco vděčná, zatímco zdrhala před Sasukem, kterému se momentálně kouřilo z podrážek, jakou rychlostí za ní upaloval.  
„Tak tos mě nasrala! Teď si to odskáčeš!“ přidal rychlost, která dosáhla rychlosti zvuku.  
„Kabuto!“ zařvala hlasitěji, když znova vyběhla ven, kde se právě slunil Oroxicht a její lehátko zabral Kabuto se sklenicí margarity v ruce.  
„Eh…co…?“ rozhlížel se, když zaslechl volat svoje jméno a pro lepší zaostření si sundal sluneční brýle.  
„Hin!“ rozzářili se mu oči, když spatřil modrovlasou dívku běžící ‚radostně‘ k němu.  
„Kabuto, bacha!“ varovala ho a skočila za ním do vody, přičemž ho s sebou strhla z lehátka. Kabuto okamžitě vyplaval na hladinu a začal ze sebe kašlat vodu.  
„Eh, Hinato, ty jsi nějáká žhavá,“ podíval se na ni jeho flirtovacím pohledem a ani si nevšiml Sasukeho, který vypadal jako býk, jemuž někdo ukázal rudou barvu.  
„Bacha!“ vykřikla Hin, zrovna, když se k ní Kabuto nakláněl a spolu s ním se potopila.  
„Mám tě!“ zařval Sasuke a vyrazil za ní do vody. Všichni tři pak vyplavali na hladinu. Ne že by se Hinata bála, spíš měla výtlem, ale chtěla, aby měl Sasuke průser. Hnedka, když ji Sasuke zmerčil, schovala se za Kabuta.  
„Ty… mrcho… vylez a neschovávej se! Bojuj se mnou jako ženská s chlapem!“ vybízel ji a kašlal vodu.  
„Sorry, ale já holky nebiju,“ odmítla nabídku, čímž Kabuta přivedla k výgebu a Sasukeho k nepříčetnosti. Vycenil zuby a pomalu se začal měnit na démona.  
„Zabiju tě!“ rozmáchl se proti ní, ale ruku mu zadržel Kabuto.  
„Opovaž se na ni šáhnout a zabiju tě já! A tady to máš za tu mrchu!“ napřáhl se tentokrát on a uštědřil Sasukemu ránu, kterou kvůli své momentální neovladatelnosti nevybral a odletěl tak, že z lehátka s sebou stáhl do vody i Oroxida.  
„V poho?“ otočil se Kabuto na vytlemenou Hinatu, která se smíchy skoro topila.  
„Jo…. mo… moc… dík… jsi... fak... fakt… borec….“ děkovala mu mezi výgebama, které jí způsobily křeče v břiše.   
„Za málo,“ poškrábal se Kabuto nervózně na tváři a nabral barvu sharinganu.  
„Ty idiote, co děláš!“ rozeřval se Orochimaru okamžitě na Sasukeho, když se konečně vynořil.  
„Já ne! To tamti dva!“ bránil se a poukazoval na Kabuta a Hin.  
„Nekecej, je to tvoje vina! Nejdřív ta podprsenka a teď tohle. Začínáš mě pěkně srát!“ nasupil se Orouš, až se ho Sasuke začal trochu bát. Hinata se nad tím moc bavila, a zároveň se nestačila divit. Oroxicht fakt na Sasukeho řve? Kabuto radši neříkal nic.  
„A…ale…ty jsi sám říkal, že ty smajly taky nesnášíš!“ nedal se a dál se ho snažil ukecat.  
„To je něco jinýho! Tak, a teď za trest vyčistíš všechny koupelny a záchody. A ať se to leskne!“ nakázal mu Orouš. Sasuke vejral s čelistí u země. Nikdy domácí práce nedělal.  
„ _Sasuke jak uklízečka? Není to špatný, ale čekala jsem jinej trest. Klasika by bylo přijít v podvečer za Orem do pokoje,“_ zasnila se Hinata s očima ďábla a v duchu jásala nad takovou představou.  
„Ale lorde Orochimaru, neuklízela koupelny náhodou Hi…“ nedořekl Kabuto, protože mu Hinata zacpala pusu. Orochimaru mu ani nevěnoval pohled, jelikož byl naštvaný na Sasukeho.  
„A…ale já….“  
„Tak dost Sasuke! Vem si hadr, dezinfekci, mop a běž makat!“ dokončil a poukázal prstem ven z vody až do skrýše.  
„No jo…“ vylezl Sasuke poslušně se sklopenou hlavou a docupital až ke vchodu, přičemž z něj kapala voda.  
„A ať se to leskne!“ zopakovala Hin Orovu větu, aby Sasukeho podráždila. Ten se na půl kroku zastavil a vytáhl si svůj meč.  
„Ty bestie!“ zařval a rozběhl se zpátky. Hodil ale tlamu v polovině, protože mu Orochimaru nohavice přicvakl k zemi shurikenama, co po něm právě mrskl.  
„Vidíš Sasuke, já ti říkal, ať nosíš kratší,“ poškádlil ho ještě nakonec. Sasuke se nasupeně zvedl a vytáhl si z nohavic shurikeny. Hodil je zpátky Orovi a doufal, že mu aspoň prdne to lehátko, ale nic. Zklamaně odkráčel dovnitř a Hinata s Kabutem se šli usušit.  
„Pojď!“ pobídl ji a podal jí ruku, když vycházela z vody.  
„Děk,“ usmála se a ruku přijala. Kabuto si pak něčeho všiml a s otevřenou slintající pusou jí čučel na hrudník, přes prosvítající bílé tričko.  
„Co je?“ zeptala se ho nenápadně, i když moc dobře věděla, kam a proč vejrá, ale bylo jí to fuk. Spíš z toho měla prču a takhle si i zajistila další jeho záchrannou akci.  
„N… ni… nic…“ trhl sebou okamžitě, jak se vzpamatoval.  
„Tak jo, no, ještě jednou dík. Sasuke to díky tobě pěkně slízal. Máš to u mě,“ usmála se. Kabuto chtěl ještě něco říct, ale zasekl se, když jako poděkování dostal od Hin pusu na tvář. Než se stačil vzpamatovat a nabrat zas svou přirozenou barvu, Hin byla v cuku letu pryč.  
„Bravo, Kabuto!“ hvízdnul na něj Oro, který všechno sledoval a s postojem Leea či Gaie provedl to povzbuzující gesto. Kabuto se jen nervózně podrbal ve vlasech a šel se zas spokojeně slunit.  
„Ha, dostala jsem ho! Má, co si zasloužil!“ S těmito slovy rozrazila Hinata dveře svého pokoje a zvesela si začala skákat po posteli. Pak někdo lehce zaťukal na otevřené dveře.  
„Ehm, můžu?“ zeptala se nejistě rudovlasá dívka s brýlemi.  
„Jo, Karin, jen pojď,“ pokynula jí Hin a seskočila z postele.  
„Cože jsi tak veselá?“ udivilo ji, když si všimla vytlemené kamarádky.  
„Ále, jen jsem toho debila Ssssssss… ale nic,“ zamlkla v polovině věty, protože si uvědomila, že i když jsou s Karin momentálně nej kámošky, tak by jí za tohle vyprášila kožich, protože Sasukeho bezhlavě miluje… nebo to aspoň tvrdí.  
„Fajn, jen potřebuju vědět, jestli máš během týdne nějáké mise?“ zeptala se jí Karin opatrně, když si ji konečně přestala podezíravě prohlížet.  
„No… vlastně si teď uvědomuju, že ne. Tak to je blbý, jdu za Orochimarem, snad mi nějákou dá,“ uvědomila si a chystala se odskákat ven.  
„Ne, žádný mise… teda… to je právě ten problémek… ptala jsem se, protože… no...“ zadržela ji rychle rusovláska a snažila se vymluvit.  
„...nikdo, ani já, Suigetsu nebo Juugo, nikdo nedostal misi, víš… takže… asi došly,“ zakecala to tak, že to i Hin přesvědčilo.  
„Ach jo, to je otrava. Já chtěla zrovna někomu nakopat zadek,“ povzdechla si Hinata smutně a zklamaně si kecla na postel.  
„No, to je fakt smůla, tak dík a čau,“ rozloučila se Karin a vypálila ze dveří tak rychle, jako by na chodbě zahlídla Sasukeho.  
„Juugo, Suigetsu, pojďte sem,“ zavolala na další dva kámoše. Přicupital jeden zrzek a jeden s šedými vlasy.  
„Tak co, má volno?“ vyzvídal okamžitě Suigetsu, jak se dostal ke Karin.  
„Jo, nakecala jsem jí, že mise nejsou, takže má celý týden volno,“ usmála se vítězně na ty dva.  
„Fajn, teď už to chce jenom Orochimara , Kabuta a Sasukeho. Tak jdem,“ pobídl Juugo oba a společně vyrazili ven. Kabuto i Orochimaru už balili lehátka a mířili dovnitř. Pak se na ně ale vyřítili ty tři.  
„Orochimaru, Kabuto, vyšlo to. Žádné mise chtít nebude!“ chlubila se Karin a zabrzdila od těch dvou asi půl metru.  
„Super, takže můžeme naplánovat tu oslavu. Chce to fakt promyšlený plán. Máme čas jenom tři dny, narozky má už v úterý. Nějáké nápady?“ začal Kabuto okamžitě organizovat oslavu Hinatiných šestnáctin a vytáhl si bloček s propiskou.  
„Nooo,“ zazněl Karinin ‚melodický‘ hlas do ticha, když všichni přemýšleli, „ono se to nezdá, ale po tom, co jsem s Hinatou měla tu dámskou jízdu, tak…“ spojila nervózně ruce a lehce zčervenala.

„Tak?“ strhla na sebe pozornost svých zbylých společníků.

„Ono se to nezdá, ale je docela perverzní,“ zachichotala se a jen vyčkávala na nevěřícné reakce ostatních. Ale překvapená tu byla ona.

„Ježiš, to je mi novinka, Karin. S kym myslíš, že jsem civěl po nocích na Prci, prci prcičky?“ poklepal si Suigetsu na čelo nad Karininým postřehem. Ta jen stačila nepříčetně zamrkat.

„Co? Co jste spolu vůbec probůh dělali ňákou noc jenom sami?“ ozval se brejloun spolu se slizákem.

„No…“

„Moment! Takže to, co jsem před několika týdny slyšel vycházet za zvuky z tvýho pokoje, to jste nebyli vy, ale jenom film

?“ zaměřil Suigestua podezřele zrzek, v podpaží stále držíc svou vysoce poučnou knihu. Sui se na něj jen zadíval pohledem naprostého zklamání a dal mu pohlavek.

Mezitím, Karin stačila zaregistrovat Orochimarův zaujatý pohled a Kabuta, jemuž se kouřilo z uší.

„Já ti říkala, že Hinata by s tímhle idiotem nic neměla, ani hezkej není,“ poklepala Juugovi na rameno, ukazujíc přitom na vodního milovníka.

„Hm, ale zadek jsi mi chválila,“ ušklíbnul se klidně. Karin se na chvíli zarazila, nevěděla, jestli si má odběhnout na záchod nebo se zkusit dostat z tranzu.

„Eh?“

„To si nevzpomínáš na fotografii v tom Orochimarově úchylnym časáku PlayGirl, co mu Hinata předplatila? Jak jsi mu jedno vydání vobložila a s Juugem jsme tě přitom načapali obdivovat zvláště portrét na straně 27? Pamatuješ? Nebyl tam vidět obličej, byl schovanej za –.“

„Neeeeeeee!“ zezelenala rusovláska ještě dřív, než Sui stačil dopovědět a vypálila rychle ke dveřím koupelny.

„A má to.“

„Eh, od kdy fotíš pro tyhle časopisy?“ udivilo Ora, načež se chystal nadávat, že si všimnul, že mu jedno vydání záhadně nepřišlo.

„Nefotim,“ pokrčil oslovený rameny a na záda si přehoupnul meč. Hned na to se rozešel do svého pokoje.

„Tak proč -?“

„Protože ona to neví,“ mrkl spiklenecky s pozvednutým palcem a dál už se nikomu nevěnoval.

„Škoda,“ zazoufal si zklamaně Orochimaru a raněn se odpotácel zpátky na lehátko.

 

*** 

„Tak jo, Suigetsu, ty si vezmi na starost, aby všechno klaplo. Aby Hinata byla ve správný čas na správném místě, a aby neměla podezření. Juugo, ty obstarej dobroty, čokolády, šampus, ale ne dětskej, prosím tě, no a tak. Dort a vaření zajistí Kabuto, takže o to se starat nemusíš,“ rozdala Karin klukům úkoly a rozešla se ke svému pokoji.

„No… a… co budeš dělat ty?“ obrátil se na ni Juugo podezíravě. Karin se zasekla a u futer dveří se obrátila na kluky.

„Já… si dám šlofíka,“ odpověděla jen tak a se zívnutím se protáhla. Vlezla do pokoje  a zabouchla dveře. Kluci se na sebe udiveně koukli, nevěřícně zakroutili hlavou a šli dál.

„Ty ženský, ach jo. Hele, co máš pro Hin za dárek?“ dloubnul Suigetsu do Juuga a s úšklebkem na něj mrknul.

„Tooooo… ti neřeknu,“ prohlásil výsměšně a šibalsky se zasmál.

„Zrada," zamručel Sui, ale nehodlal se vzdát. „Kdybys mi to řekl, tak já bych ti to taky prozradil,“ přemlouval  ho dál nenápadně.

„Ale já to vědět nechci,“ zasmál se Juugo, když si uvědomil, jak je Suigetsu najivní.

„No jo, a co Sasuke? Co myslíš, že pro ni má?“ zamyslel se Suigetsu a očima zaměřil strop, kde pravděpodobně myslel, že to uvidí napsaný.

„Náhrobní kámen, řekl bych." Suigetsu obrátil pohled na svého kamaráda a v očích měl výraz typu: Se snažíš bejt vtipnej? Juugo si otráveně povzdechl a odpověděl popravdě. „Nic, vždyť ti dva se nenáviděj. Hlavně on je na ni jako pes a vždycky se ji snaží naštvat a pak se diví, že mu dělá naschvály,“ poklepal si Juugo na čelo.

„Ty jsi ale pitomec. Vždyť to je tak jasný. Snad už bys Sasukeho mohl znát. Vždycky, když někoho provokuje, znamená to, že ho má rád. Však víš, je moc 'cool', než aby dal najevo city," udělal mu Suigetsu podrobnou analýzu Sasukeho myšlení, pokud ňáký má.

„Tak to by mě nenapadlo. Ani teď mi to nedává smysl, ale to je fuk. Takže myslíš, že když ho ukecáme, aby si přestal hrát na frajera, tak na tu oslavu přijde?“ zajmal se Juugo a se svou otázkou zaměřil Suigetsa.

„To si piš. A ještě rád.“ zašklebil se a tvořil plán.

„No jo, ale bude ho tam Hin chtít?“ zamyslel se zrzek a tázavě se na kolegu zadíval. Pokud by se člověk alespoň trochu soustředil, uviděl by jiskřičky naděje jak se ze Suigetsuových očí pomalu vytrácí. Na několik málo minut plných usilovného přemýšlení se oba odmlčeli, jejich uvažování doprovázela jen vráska, co se jim čas od času mihla mezi obočím.

„Asi jsme to trochu nedomysleli..."

 

„Ale no taaaaaaaaaak, dělej!! Polez!"Sasuke stál před zrcadlem, v rukou pinzetu a mermomocí se snažil uchopit jeden jediný chloupek u obočí, který hyzdil jeho jinak (téměř) dokonalý obličej. Kdyby to tak mělo ještě chvíli pokračovat, pravděpodobně by se uchýlil i k poslednímu řešení - katonu - a v duchu se už s možným faktem smiřoval a podvědomě si připravoval potřebné pečetě. Ať to byla náhoda či osud, od bolestivého rozhodování ho zachránila jistá dvojice.

„Čus kámo, musíme s tebou něco probrat.“ Zrzek rozrazil dveře Sasukeho pokoje a radostně skočil na metr čtyřicet širokou postel. Druhý kluk ho brzy následoval.

Sasuke zahodil pinzetu rychlostí světla a hystericky se na nevítanou návštěvu rozkřičel.„Víte, co je soukromí?!“

„A víš, co je slušnost starat se o  kámoščiny narozky?“ vrátil mu Suigetsu a pohodlně se uvelebil.

„O čem mluvíš?“ dělal, že nemá tucha, ale věděl to moc dobře.

„Jen se nedělej, my moc dobře víme, že sis na Hinatiny narozky vzpomněl. Navíc, všichni pro ni pořádáme oslavu. Snad se přidáš,“ vstal Juugo z postele a vzal ho kamarádsky (smrtelně) kolem krku.

„Na to zapomeň, nikam nejdu a už vůbec ne někam, kde je ona. Koukni na moje vlasy,“ setřásl mu ruku a poukázal na svůj účes. Oba dostali záchvat smíchu.

„No co, Hin ví, že když něco dlouho nosíš, je to nuda. Tahle změna ti prospěje,“ odvětil Juugo při pohledu na Sasukeho účes, připomínající styl kohouta.

„Vypadněte!“ mrsknul po obou svoji botu tak, jak to ráno udělala Hinata na něj a vyháněl je oba ven.

„Nikam nejdem. Musíš tam přijít. Hinata bude jinak smutná!" Uchiha se zarazil právě ve chvíli, kdy Suigetsua vystrkoval ze dveří. Zmateně se po obou podíval a zdálo se, že začal trochu roztávat.

„Vážně?" prohlásil s takovým ksichtíkem, že se ho klukům snad i trochu zželelo.

„Nooooooo, možná ne tak docela smutná," začal opatrně klidnější z nich a Suigetsu zazářil při myšlence, že jeho parťák třeba konečně vymyslel pořádnou výmluvu, „ale znáš to. Miluje dárky! A čím víc, tím líp, no ne?" Sasuke cítil, jak v něm okamžitě začal bublat vztek a Sui jen nechápavě zíral, jak může být jeho spolubydlící tak opožděnej.

„Tak jí laskavě vyřiďte, že letos dostane o dárek míň!" vyprskl Uchiha dotčeně a vší silou práskl dveřma. Oba zůstali stát na místě. Juugo zíral do dveří a Sui na Juuga, načež zrzek překvapeně zamrkal. „Já to posral?" Tázaný ho soucitně poplácal po zádech. „Z toho si nic nedělej. Je přecitlivělej, to dělaj ty hormony." Jakmile to dořekl, v mozku ucítil zablikat žárovku. A stejně tak se mu po chvíli rozsvítila i kukadla. „Když jsme u těch hormonů..."

 

„Orochimaru!“ volal vodní kluk přes celou  laboratoř.

„Co je?“ ozval se hlas vysokého muže. Pak se v rudém světle rýsovala i silueta.

„Potřebujeme laskavost. Máš furt to sérum, který jsi vyvinul při pokusu na Kimimarovi?“ přešel hnedka k tématu. Orochimaru se zarazil.

„Na co to chceš? Víš, jaký to může mít následky?“ vyděsil se a vykročil ze stínu.

„Jo, právě proto. Chci to použít na Sasukeho a Hinatu,“ řekl mu svůj záměr.

„Cože? Na ty dva? Hinata tě zabije!“ vyjel pro změnu tentokrát Juugo.

„Má pravdu. Jsi blázen!“ odmítl Oro rázně. Suigetsu se ale odbít nenechal.

„No tak, chlapi! Když to vyjde, jak doufám, bude to skvělý. Ti dva se konečně přestanou hádat. Bude klid. No tak, co se může stát?“ přemlouval  je dál. Za svou otázku si od Orochimara vysloužil pohled pro debily.

„Může se stát, že jestli se nedokážou vrátit zpátky, bude mít Hinata navěky v kalhotách pořádně těsno."

"No, tak to bych zas neřek..." odtušil Sui jakoby nic nevinně se na šéfa zaculil. Ten si jen povzdechl a natáhl se na nejvyšší poličku s nápisem Zakázané a vytáhl lakvičku modré tekutiny, kterou váhavě podával vymahateli. „Za tohle pudu na tuty sedět!"

 

Večer se všichni sešli na večeři, jako vždy. Hin udělala Orovy oblíbené palačinky a ovocný čaj.

„Tak, tady to je,“ upozornila na dobroty na talíři a každému přihrála, kolik si řekl. Jen Sasuke se furt šklebil, páč vnímal svůj odraz v zrcadle, kde šel přesně vidět jeho pankáč.

„Hm,nádherně to voní,“ nasál Kabuto vůni teplých placek potřených čokoládou a tvarohem.

„Jako vždy,“ pochválil si Oro a pustil se do jídla.

„No jo, ňamka,“ prohlásil Suigetsu, aby odvedl pozornost a Juugo nenápadně nalil Hin i Sasukemu do čaje sérum, když se nedívali. Celou dobu pak jenom čekali, až se napijou. Nic ale nepoukazovalo na to, že se tak stane. Začali už být docela nervózní a kapky potu ukapávali na, tentokrát Sasukem, vytřenou podlahu. Když ale oba dojedli, přišel na ně nával žízně a chopili se konečně šálků. Zhluboka se napili až do dna.

„Eh, trochus' to přesladil, Kabuto,“ udělala Hin úšklebek, Sasuke se tvářil zas nepřítomně.

„Co to povídáš? Cukr  v tom není,“ bránil se Kabuto a ochutnal svůj šálek čaje.

„Hm,“ podivila se nad tím trochu a pak se zvedla ze židle. „Já jdu spát. Dobrou noc a sladký sny,“ popřála všem a šla do pokoje.

„I tobě, hezky se vyspi,“ popřáli jí ostatní a dál konverzovali. Pak se zvedl i Sasuke.

„Taky jdu, jsem unavenej. Dneska to byl náročnej den,“ protáhl se a šel k sobě.

„Hlavně pro tvý vlasy, co?“ poškádlil ho ještě Oro. Sasuke se zastavil, pak zaťal pěst a zhluboka se nadechl a vydechl. Prokřupal si prsty a šel dál.

„Chm, asi musí být fakt grogy,“ usoudil Juugo, když zmiňovaný nevyvolal žádnou bitku.

„Tak doufejme, že mu to vydrží i do zítřejšího rána, abychom měli čas utýct,“ povzdych si Suigetsu a vytáhl si noviny. Ostatní si jen povídali. Zato Sasuke a Hinata se právě oddávali říši snů, ale to nevěděli, co je zítra čeká. A to hned po probuzení...

 

 ***

Ráno Hinata vstala a protřela si oči. Se zíváním vylezla chtě nechtě z postele a šla si opláchnout obličej. Otevřela dveře koupelny a pustila v umyvadle vodu. Opláchla se, osvěžila a na utření sáhla po ručníku. Pořádně si usušila obličej a koukla do zrcadla. Co uviděla s ní málem šlehlo.

„Áááááááááá!!!!“

 

Suigetsu i Juugo spokojeně spali ve svém společném pokoji, dokud je nevyrušil Hinatin výkřik. Oba sebou okamžitě trhli tak, že Juugo spadl z palandy, přesně před Suigestuovu postel.

„Ouvej, asi už to zjistila,“ usoudil rybí milovník a okamžitě vyskočil z postele, přičemž přišlápl svého spolubydlícího. Oba hnedka vyrazili ven z pokoje a koukali, kde se co děje. Z Hinatina pokoje najednou vyrazil ven Sasuke a děsně křičel.

„Á, kluci, sakra, musíte mi pomoct!“ přiběhl k nim zoufale.

„Jé, ahoj… Hin,“ pozdravil Juugo opatrně, drbajíc se ve vlasech.

,,Co? Vy mě vidíte normálně? Já se vidím v Sasukeho těle. Co se děje?“ šílel Sasuke, až teprve pak bylo vidět, že to není on, ale Hinata v jeho těle.

„Mno, to ani ne. Víš… ty jsi fakt v Sasukeho těle,“ vysvětlil potichu a strachuplně se podíval na Suigetsua.

„C… co?“ vykoktala ze sebe Hin

 „Jak se to stalo?“ vyděsila se a pořád křičela.

„Mno, to… víš… my jenom… my…“ zadrhával se Juugo, když to chtěl přiznat.

„To… to vy?“ uvědomila si to Hin a nasraně poukázala na ty dva.

„Víš… to bylo myšleno dobře,“ zakecával Suigetsu při pohledu na smrtící výraz Hinaty, jestě k tomu v Sasukeho těle.

„DOBŘE? CO JE NA TOMHLE DOBRÝHO?!!“ řvala na ně a jakmile před ní začali zdrhat, rozeběhla se za nima jako blesk.

„Á, Orochimaru-sama. Zachraňte nás!“ křičeli kluci zoufale a vtrhli do pokoje jejich šéfíka.

„Co?“ promžoural si dezorientovaně oči a už jenom stačil sledovat ty dva blbce, co mu vpadli do postele a schovávali se, načež za nima přiskočila Hinata a začala je mlátit polštářema, přičemž to několikrát schytal i Orochimaru.

„Vy šmejdi. Za tohle mi zaplatíte. A já myslela, že jste kámoši,“ zuřila Hin čím dál víc, až měli všichni modřiny po celém těle a plivali peří.

„Tak dost!“ zakřičel Oro a chytl Hinatě ruku, ve který svírala další polštář. Ten jí vytrhl a ruce svázal za zády.

„Uklidni se, mladá dámo!“ zavázal jí ruce a připoutal ke stolu. Suigetsu i Juugo si velmi oddychli.

„Proč bych se měla klidnit? Koukni, co mi udělali. Jsem teď tahle zrůdnost!“ šílela, až se skoro rozbrečela.

„Já vím, to já jim dal prostředky, aby to udělali,“ přiznal se a sedl naproti ní. Kluci ho strachuplně obklopili.

„Ty taky? Co jste to za lidi? Proč jste mi to udělali?“ ztišila se a po tváři se jí skutálela slza.

„A ty se divíš? Se Sasukem se furt hádáš, nedokážete si navzájem říct, že se máte rádi. No tak, jste jako bratr a sestra a jenom na sebe řvete. Už nás to fakt unavovalo, řešit vaše hádky a problémy,“ dostala se na povrch Juugova druhá smrtící stránka.

„Co?“ zpozorněla Hin.

„Jo, možná, že takhle se navzájem pochopíte. Pochopíš, proč je Sasuke tak uzavřenej do sebe a nerad komunikuje s lidma  a nikdy se neusměje, a on možná zas pochopí, proč se chováš tak střeleně a ať je situace sebehorší, jsi optimistická a stále se usmíváš. Nestojí ti to za to?“ snažil se jí Suigetsu promluvit do duše. Velký účinek to ale nemělo. Hinata v záchvatu vzteku zpřetrhala provaz a ukořistila nejbližší polštář.

„Vy dva - ne! - vy tři!! byste si měli najít cvokaře!“ vřískla a plnou silou smetla onu trojici. Hned na to se sebrala a sloními kroky se odebrala z pokoje.

„No, já bych řek, že dobrý," zazubil se Sui, překvapený, že stále ještě žije a masíroval si pohmožděná místa. „A na řadě je Sasuke."

 

Hinata potřebovala ňákou tu chvíli pro sebe. Jako vždy se uchýlila do svého pokoje a rozhodla se trochu ventilovat stres. Konkrétně tentokrát to odnesla matrace, zeď u postele a (propíchaná) společná fotka. Po pár hodinách, během kterých se několikrát polekala svého odrazu v zrcadle, se více méně uklidnila a rozhodla se hodit řeč s právoplatným majitelem jejího nynějšího těla.

   Do Sasukeho pokoje se vplížila stylem, za který by se žádný ninja nemusel stydět, opatrně si přisunula židli a koukala se na své tělo. Sasuke totiž chrápal. Hin měla sto chutí mu zacpat nos, ale ovládla se. Takovej trapas…

Sasuke začal pomalu vstávat. Protáhl se, a když zaostřil, uviděl... sám sebe.

„Ty vole, co tu děláš? A proč jsi se sakra přeměnila na mě?“ vyšiloval hnedka  a ani si nestačil všimnout svých dlouhých vlasů a dívčího hlasu.

„To za chvilku pochopíš,“ zafuněla Hin a zvedla se ze židle. Otevřela dveře koupelny a poukázala Sasukemu, ať se sám podívá. Ten na ni ze začátku koukal jak na psychopata, ale nakonec se přece jen s reptáním zvednul  a šel se podívat. Vešel do koupelny a mrkl do zrcadla. Najednou ztuhl. Začal se sám prohlížet a ohmatávat obličej. Když skončil u prsou, Hin se okamžitě sebrala a poučila ho.

„Hele, tohle si odpusť,“ zamračila se a plácla přes ruce. Když si Sasuke z jejího pohledu uvědomil, co se děje, začal šíleně křičet. Se řevem vyběhl na chodbu a hnedka se vydal za Orochimarem. Ten právě spokojeně snídal i se svými spolupachately.

„Orochimaru! Vysvětlíš mi tohle?“ doklusal k němu sloním způsobem a poukázal na svůj ksicht.

„Hinata ti to neřekla?“ podivil se a odložil svůj kousek koblihy, do který se chystal zakousnout.

„Moc k mluvení toho potřeba nebylo! Můžeš mi laskavě vysvětlit, co to má znamenat?! Proč se nám prohodili těla?! A opovaž se zapírat, je mi jasný, že v tom máš prsty!" dodal, když viděl, jak Orouš otvírá pusu k námitkám. Zastali se ho ale Suigetsu s Juugem a ve zkrácené verzi vysvětlili to, co se předtím snažili Hinatě naservírovat jako výmluvu.

   Jakmile domluvili, Sasuke vyjukaně zamrkal, všechny je přejel pohledem a nakonec se obrátil na Hinatu. Ta pokrčila rameny a pokynula směrem k obviněné trojici. „Ty držíš, já mlátim." Koutkem oka zaznamenala, jak se ti tři semkli blíž k sobě. Suigetsu se ale odhodlal - koneckonců, cítil se provinile, že by měli zemřít všichni tři kvůli JEHO nápadu - a vykročil dopředu.

„Vy dva, nechte si to vysvětlit. Vždyť mi jen chtěli, abyste se trochu sblížili. Přece-." 

„Seru vám na vaše psychologický rozbory! Já chci zpátky své pořádně vypracované tělo!“ zuřil Uchiha a začal mávat rukama kolem sebe. Taktak se ovládl, aby nevyrazil kupředu a Suigetsu se instinktivně stáhl zpátky do svých řad.

„A já svoje prsa,“ přidala se Hin a se zkříženýma rukama si stoupla k Sasukemu.

„Teď," začala Hyuuga dědička, „nás vraťte zpátky." V hloubi duše jí začal klíčit nepříjemný pocit, když si všimla, že se trojice přisunula ještě blíž k sobě.

„To by mohl bejt problém," zaťukal Juugo konečky prstů do desky stolu. Ucítil, že v těsném objetí s těma dvěma se začíná dusit, ale pořád se cítil líp a bezpečněji, než kdyby v něm nebyl.

   Sasuke sebral ze stolu nůž a opatrně se k nim blížil. „A jak velkej?"

   Suigetsu cítil blížící se nebezpečí a hbitě vyskočil na nohy a porušil tak "kruh bezpečí". „Zas tak horký to není, lidí!" prohlásil vesele a nervózně se zachichotal. „Vlastně je to úúúúplně v pohodě! Ono to totiž... záleží jen na vás," dodal šeptem a nevinně se zaculil. Hinata došla až k Sasukemu a výhružně se na - bývalého - kamaráda podívala. „Bejt tebou, tak mluvim, dokud máš čím," promluvila temně a přimhouřila oči.

   Sui nasucho polkl a dal se do vysvětlování. „Chce to jen ždibec lásky."

 

„Určitě si dělali prču," uklidňovala Hinata sebe i Sasukeho, který právě okopával kmen jednoho stromu. „Třeba je to apríl," napadlo ji najednou.

Vetřelec v jejím těle ji zpražil skeptickým pohledem. „V srpnu??" odsekl neurvale, „asi maj několik málo měsíců zpoždění."

   Hinata se těžce zamyslela a ignorovala Uchihovu sarkastickou poznámku. „Třeba je to časovej posun." Sasuke se zarazil uprostřed kopance, schoval si tvář do dlaní a hlasitě zařval. Na to se sesunul k zemi a opřel se o strom, na kterém si právě vybil frustraci.

„Fajn!!! Cokoli, cokoli!!! Ale tohle už nedám! Chci zpátky svoje tělo! Hned!"

Hinata se sladce usmála. „Však víš, stačí ždibec lásky," zavtipkovala poprvé od chvíle, co se prohodili. Potom ji ale napadlo, že to tak úplně vtip nebude.

„Hele, co když to bude vážně fungovat?" pokusila se situaci vyřešit. Sasuke otevřel oči, které držel až do teď zavřené a strhaně si protřel obličej.

„Fajn, naval lásku a uvidíme."

„Jestli to zafunguje, tak klidně! Ale bude to běh na dlouhou trať."

„Jak si to vlastně představuješ? Jestli se do sebe máme zamilovat, tak jsme v řiti."

Hinata musela obdivovat a zároveň nesnášet Sasukeho realistický postoj. Ale zrovna teď potřebovali spíš trochu optimismu.

„Nemyslím, že se do sebe musíme zamilovat. Jen to brát tak, jak řekli. Najít k sobě cestu a porozumění," uvažovala nahlas, zatímco doufala, že dostane znamení z hůry, nebo alespoň reakci od druhého zoufalce.

„Mám si začít lakovat nehty?" zasmál se Sasuke zoufale a k jeho překvapení se zasmála i Hin. Přestali se smát a na chvíli se odmlčeli.

„No," porušila Hinata ticho, „na začátek, myslim, dobrý."

 

 ***

„Tak, jak vám to spolu jde? Aspoň ňáká spolupráce?“ vyzvídal Oro u oběda od těch dvou. Oba jen mlčky seděli a zbytek osazenstva vraždili pohledem. Juugovi to nedalo a nenápadně se naklonil ke svému kamarádovi.

„Když už nic, tak to aspoň vypadá, že spojujou síly proti nám," zašeptal. Vrátilo se mu souhlasné pokývání.

„Jasně, jak se to říká? Nepřítel mého nepřítele je můj nepřítel? Ne... Moment... To jsem popletl. Nepřítel mého nepřítele-"

„Máte pro nás ještě ňáký překvapení?" přerušil tok jeho myšlenek Sasuke.

„Jak to myslíš?" ozval se Orochimaru a odložil lžičku do misky cerálií.

„No, hádám, že je tam ještě třešnička na dortu. Jakože se třeba musíme vrátit do úplňku nebo tak," odtušil zpátky a usrkl si z hrnku kávy.

„A víš, že ne? Ani mě nenapadlo vyrábět pro to časový omezení. Přišlo mi to zbytečný."

„Jakto zbytečný?" Orochimaru se nervózně podrbal za uchem.

„No... Popravdě jsem si nemyslel, že by někdo byl kdy schopnej dojít do takového osvíceného stavu, kdy bude schopný pochopit a mít skutečně rád někoho, na koho je v první řadě alergickej," vysvětlil spíš šeptem a zahanbeně se na všechny přítomné zahleděl.

„Fakt povzbuzující," rejpla si Hinata a zvedla se od stolu.

„Kam jdeš?" podivil se velký šéf.

„Meditovat," odsekla sarkasticky a náhle se zastavila. „Jen tak čistě mimochodem, ví o tom i Karin s Kabutem?" Uvnitř už bublala vzteky a připravovala si pomstu pro další dva spřízněnce ďábla. „Když jsme u toho, kde vlastně ti dva jsou?"

„Nejspíš plánujou tvoje na-" Než se Juugo stačil prokecnout, Suigetsu mu šikovně zacpal pusu.

„Ne, neví a rád bych, aby to tak zůstalo. A je to i ve vašem zájmu," odpověděl Oro na první otázku.

„Jak jako v našem?"

„No, jestli se chceš probudit připoutaná k posteli, jako tehdy Sasuke-"

„Pokračuj, a jsi mrtvej!" vyskočil jmenovaný na nohy a sevřel v ruce vidličku. Orochimaru se moudře rozhodl a odmlčel se, ale přidušený smích dvojice sedící po jeho pravici mluvila za vše. Oběma se totiž jasně jako den vybavilo, jak kdysi - není to až tak dávno - našli mladého Uchihu přivázaného k posteli a pachatelem nebyl nikdo jiný, než jistý červenovlasý ďábel. Nebo si to aspoň všichni mysleli.

„Fajn, je to stejně fuk," mávla nad tím Hin rukou a konečně se vydala do svého pokoje.

 

„Vážně, jak na tom vy dva jste?" staral se Oroušek, zatímco seděl vedle Hin na posteli. Nakonec mu to totiž nedalo a rozhodl se - vzhledem k pocitu viny - být Hinatě oporou a přiznat chybu.

„Asi tak, že si budu muset do konce života holit bradu, pokud se teda dřív neodprásknu," zazoufala si a potlačila touhu praštit hlavou o zeď.

„Až tak?"

„Div se, Sasuke je děsný čuně, bejt v jeho těle je za trest.“ vyjela okamžitě Hin bez rozmyslu a na to se chytla za břicho.

„Co ti je?“ začal se Oro okamžitě strachovat.

„Jen se mi chce na záchod.“

„A proč nejdeš?“ poklepal si na čelo.

„Bojím se, co by na mě z těch kalhot vykouklo,“ zatřásla se po celym těle.

„No, můžu tě uklidnit. V Sasukeho případě to nic moc nebude,“ dostal Oro záchvat smíchu. Jí zrovna do smíchu nebylo a instinktivně si poposedla o pár desítek centimetrů dál.„Asi se pudu koupat. Koneckonců, nemůžu žít bez sprchy moc dlouho,“ zamyslela se a šla do koupelny. Jakoby toho nebylo dost, rozbila se ta Sasukeho, takže museli oba používat její. Sasuke se šel sprchovat před chvílí (Hinata musela popravdě obdivovat jeho odvahu), ale voda už netekla, takže hádala, že skončil a otevřela dveře bez zaklepání. Asi to nebyl nejlepší nápad, protože ho zjevně vyrušila. Alespoň tak soudila podle rychlosti, se kterou si omotal ručník kolem těla.

„Ááá, soukromí ti nic neříká? Proč jste vy chlapi tak necitlivý,“ vyšiloval z toho, jak se lek.

„Klídek, je to přece moje tělo. A teď uhni, chci se taky koupat.“ odstrčila ho stranou.

„Ale já si ještě musím vysušit vlasy. Je s nima hrozná práce. Proč se neostříháš?“ hudroval.

„Nechci, a dej pokoj!“

„Hele, jestli si budeš mejt vlasy, tak si vem tohle!“ zastavil ji Sasuke a z galerky vyndal několik kosmetických pomůcek.

„O moje vlasy se musí pečovat, a až si vrátíme těla, chci je mít stejně opečovaný, jako teď, takže… nejdřív je musíš pořádně pročesat, aby se do nich hlouběji a líp dostal pečující přípravek. A tenhle šampon je speciálně pro moje vlasy s vitamínem B. Ale šetři, je to drahý. Po opláchnutí použij tenhle balzám, taky šetři, je od stejný značky. No a ve finále tuhle masku. Nech ji ve vlasech asi pět minut  a pak opláchni. Jasný?“ naházel jí do rukou asi čtyři přípravky a podrobně jí vysvětlil postup. Hin chudák nevěděla, co si má myslet. Jestli se má začít smát  a nebo ho zmlátit.

„Prča?“ vypadlo z ní nakonec a všechno nechala spadnout na zem.

„Hej, co to děláš? Musíš to použít, mám pro to speciálně vyvinutej plá-“ chtěl začít hubovat, ale to už ho Hin hrubě vystrčila ze dveří.

„Padej!“ zabouchla za ním dveře.

„Pff, ty ženský!“ pomyslela si a sundala si košili, pak kalhoty atd. až zbyly jen spodky.

„Dobře Hin, jen se tam nekoukej. Jen  klid,“ dejchala zhluboka celá vystresovaná a začala si pomalu stahovat spodky. Když už si chtěla vyvlíknout nohy, ňák ztratila rovnováhu a sletěla, přičemž se nechtěně podívala, kam neměla.

„Ááá, pomoc!“ vykřikla vyděšeně. Spodky si natáhla rychlostí blesku a jako střela vypálila ze dveří. Před nima stál Sasuke a právě si stěžoval Orochimarovi na to, co mu Hin provedla a byl stále jen v ručníku. Vedle pokukovali taky Suigetsu a Juugo.

„Co se děje, Hin?“ koukal na ni Juugo, jak na magora.

„To… to bylo nejstrašnější, co jsem kdy viděla!“ vydýchávala zhluboka a tiskla se ke zdi.

„CO?“ vyletěl Sasuke, když mu došlo, o čem mluví.

„Tvůj malej Sasík!“ potvrdila mu Hin teorii. Sasuke začal nabírat rudou barvu jako krev, až se neudržel.

„Není malej!!!!!!“ zařval na celou skrýš rozzuřenější než Hin, když ji kluci šmírovali ve sprchách.

„Ale je!“ ohradila se výsměšně.

„No, jen abys věděla, ty tvý lentilky taky nejsou žádnej zázrak!“ vrátil jí úder.

„Říká ten pravej. Ty nemáš žádný!“ postavila se naproti němu vzteky bez sebe.

„Vážně? No, možná by se ostatní rádi podívali a posoudili to sami,“ uchechtl se a začal rozvinovat ručník, který mu zakrýval intimní partie… Hinatiny partie.

„Nech ten ručník!“ vyskočila Hin zděšeně pět metrů do vzduchu a s rozeběhem Sasukeho srazila na zem dřív, než to stačil dokončit.

„Ach jo, škoda,“ povzdechli si Juugo a Suigetsu, který jenom slintali.

„Pusť mě ty fúrie,“ snažil se jí Sasuke setřást.

„Když necháš ten ručník!“ ohradila se, ale to už letěla vzduchem, páč jí Sasuke odrazil.

„Ty hajzle!“ zaklela a postavila se na nohy.

„Teď můžou všichni vidět, jak tě pánbůh stvořil,“ začal se Sasuke až nebezpečně smát a znova odhrnoval ručník.

Hinatě to nedalo a musela ho poopravit. „Víš... To není tak přesný tvrzení. Vlastně mě stvořilo mámino vajíčko a tátova spermie. Ty ses ve škole neučil rozmnožování?" rejpla si a na chvíli zapomněla, v jakém ohrožení je její tělo, ale brzy si vzpomněla, když se zdálo, že ručník už ze Sasukeho pomalu klouže.

 Hin už byla zoufalá, nevěděla, co dělat, když najednou zmerčila na stole nůžky. Okamžitě po nich sáhla a přiložila je k prameni svých vlasů… Sasukeho vlasů.

„Jestli to uděláš, můžeš se s nima rozloučit,“ začala mu vyhrožovat. Šlo vidět, jak se Sasuke šokovaně zastavil.

„To… t… t… to… neuděláš!!!“ poukazoval na ní roztřeseným prstem.

„Chceš se vsadit?“ zasmála se a nastřihla kousek vlasů.

„Ne!!!!“ vyjekl , až mu vytryskly slzy.

„Pane jo, to je nej bitka, jakou jsem kdy viděl,“ začal se Juugo tlemit a kecl si na židli. Vedle něj i Oro a Suigetsu. Popadl pytlík se sýrovým popcornem a sledoval ty dva šílence jako film.

„Nechám toho, když zalezeš zpátky do koupelny a konečně se oblečeš!“ začala Hin vyjednávat.

„Fajn, fajn, cokoliv, jen… nech mí vlasy, prosíííííííííííííím,“ klečel před ní na kolenou se slzami v očích. Hinata měla co dělat, aby nedostala výbuch smíchu. Viděl někdy někdo jakéhokoli Uchihu klečet? Až na to... Že by teď nikdo nepoznal, že je to Uchiha.

„Fajn,“ pousmála se a podala mu nůžky. Sasuke je okamžitě zahodil a pádil se převlíknout.

„No, to bychom měli,“ pousmála se  vítězoslavně. To je asi jediná věc, která na Sasukeho platila.

„Hin, nerad ti to kazim, ale takhle se zpátky neproměníte,“ upozornil Oro.

„Stejně to za to stálo," odsekla tvrdohlavě. Za chvilku se ve dveřích koupelny objevil Sasuke.

„Tak hotovo. Stačí?“ vyšel z koupelny  a upozornil Hin na to, že na sobě má konečně něco, co mu nesletí.

„Jo,“ zazubila se na něj. To už ale napruženě odešel do svýho pokoje.

„Jdu spát!“ zabručel a zabouchl dveře.

„Vždyť jsou teprve tři odpoledne,“ zvolal na něj ještě Juugo, ale to už ho asi neslyšel.

„To je normální, na ženský jde ta únava trochu rychlejc," špitl mu Sui a zasmál se svému vlastnímu vtipu.

„Bohužel," dodal Orouš, „hysterie taky."

 

                                                                                                                                  ***

Kabuto a Karin se ten den zatím vůbec neukázali, a to ani u oběda. V poslední době byli dost zaneprázdění plánováním narozeninové oslavy (hlavně po tom, co se na to Sui a Juugo tak pěkně vybodli). Nicméně, nikdo nechtěl riskovat, že by se ten párek magorů dozvěděl o jisté malé komplikaci, která se mezi Sasukem a Hinatou vyskytla. Bylo to především pro dobro Suigetsua a Juuga. Kabuto možná nebyl tak úplně nebezpečnej, totéž se ale nedalo tvrdit o tom rudovlasém ďáblu. Karin by nejdřív oba vykastrovala, a pak si pravděpodobně přichystala čočku i pro Orochimara. A nikdo nechce zažít zhrzenou ženskou. Aby těmhle nepříjemnostem zabránili, udělali ještě ten den Sasan i Hin ústupek a vyměnili si pokoje. Na to, jak si Hinata stěžovala na Sasukeho hygienické návyky, měl poměrně uklizený pokoj. Rozhodně víc než ona.

„Pane bože! Ta holka si tu snad naposled uklízela, když na Hirošimu shodili atomovku!“ vztekal se Uchihovic nejmladší potomek a celý brunátný zahodil do odpadkového koše dobrou známou smajlíkovou podprdu, kterou právě vytáhl ze škvíry mezi matračkou a zdí. Když se ráno vzbudil, bylo mu jasný, že tenhle brajgl musí zmizet a dal se do uklízení. Většinu viditelného bordelu se mu podařilo sprovodit ze světa, ale ten zbytek, který nebyl všem na očích – viz podprsenka – mu pravděpodobně zabere následující týden.

„Ne, nezabere, v tý době už budu zpátky ve svym těle!!“ přesvědčoval sám sebe a upřeně se zadíval do zrcadla. Když ale tak zkoumal svou situaci, hlavně co se týče vztahové roviny, musel si přiznat, že ta možnost návratu je téměř nulová. Rezignovaně si sedl na kraj postele a bolestně složil hlavu do dlaní.

„Jashin, potřebuju panáka!“ prohlásil bolestně a opřel se o matraci dlaněmi, jelikož se rozhodl opravdu nějaký ten drink s jakýmkoli obsahem alkoholu vyhledat. Když se ale zvedal, pod pravou rukou zacítil tvrdý předmět. Rozhodně to nemohla být matrace. Překvapeně si sedl s

zpátky a to místo si pomalu osahal. Zjistil, že je do strany matrace všitý zip. Otevřel ho a zkusil předmět nahmatat. Našel ho téměř okamžitě a začal si ho prohlížet. Vypadalo to jako malá knížečka s měkkými deskami a zámečkem.

„Deník?“ zamrkal překvapeně a mezi prsty zámeček promnul. A pak mu to došlo.

„U všech svatejch, ten cvok si vede deník!“ Jakmile mu toto zjištění prostoupilo mysl, vystřelil z postele a začal prohledávat šuplíky a zásuvky, aby klíček našel. Obrátil tak bezmála půlku pokoje naruby. Toho pokoje, co od odpoledne tak pracně zbavoval humusu.

„Do prkenný vohrady, kam to ta holka schovala!!“ zuřil a psychopaticky vyhazoval další a další věci z nábytku. Po deseti minutách to vzdal, když si uvědomil, že ho Hinata asi bude mít u sebe.

„Hm… taaaaakže!“ Nakonec zvolil nejjednodušší a nejefektivnější způsob a zámeček prostě urval.

„To má za ten čurbes, co jsem po ní musel uklidit!“ A pustil se do čtení.

 

„Kabutooooo? Už jsi dodělal ten dort?“ volala Karin na svého kolegu, kterému svěřila přípravu jídla. Nebylo to příliš známo, ale Kabuto byl zdaleka ta nejlepší kuchta, která kdy spatřila světlo světa!

Na zavolání svého jména se brýlatý kluk objevil v kuchyňských dveřích a sklepával ze sebe mouku. „Si piš, holka! Poď se mrknout!“

Karin zvědavě vešla do kuchyně a těšila se na ten skvost. Jakmile ho uviděla, málem začala křičet radostí. Ovládla se ale a dort o osmi patrech, výšce jeden a půl metru a průměru bezmála jeden metr začala zkoumat dopodrobna. Už už se chystala na Kabuta pět samou slávu, ale když dort obešla, zjistila, že je ho jen půlka. A navíc dutá půlka!

„Kabuto?? WTF?!“

„Neboj neboj, tady je ta druhá polovina, jestli se ptáš na tohle!“ A zaměřil identický kus dortu na druhé straně kuchyně.

„A proč je, hergot, ten dort dutej?!“ vyletěla rusovláska z kůže a natahovala se po sekáčku na maso.

„Heeeej, klidni hormon, to je součást plánu!“ bránil se tvůrce toho zázraku a pro jistotu zaměřil polohu kudly na kuchyňské lince, to jen pro případ, že by se musel bránit.

„Víš, nevím jestli je ti to známo, ale dorty jsou většinou od toho, aby je někdo sežral a tady toho se nikdo nenažere!“

„No jo, ale kdyby nebyl dutej, tak jak se do něj vejdu?!“ vyštěkl zoufale a rezignovaně rozhodil ruce do prázdna.

„Proč by ses do něj-.“ Karin v tu chvíli blikla v hlavě pomyslná žárovička. „Ou,“ ujelo jí, „ty chceš vyskočit z dortu??“

Kabutovi zazářila kukadla. „Skvělý, že jo?!“ zaculil se jak mimino a pokyvoval hlavou nad svým skvělým nápadem. V ten moment mu ale kolem hlavy proletěl sekáček a lehce mu přistřihl vlasy.

„Ty ses snad posral, ne?! Takový prasárny se na Hinatině oslavě v žádnym případě neodehrajou!“

„Ty tomu vůbec nerozumíš!“

„Já dobře rozumim, že jsi úchyl!“

„Vždyť je to skvělý!“

„To teda není!“

„Nebudeš mý kámošce kazit narozky!“

„ Nic nezkazim! Tohle bude nezapomenutelnej zážitek!“

„Jo a všichni skončíme v Bohnicích!“

„Já z toho dortu vyskočim a hotovo!“

„Vyskočíš a já skočim po tobě!“

„Trhni si protézou, ty fůrie!“

„Já tě kuchnu, Yakushi! Neser mě!“

„A vyskočim!“

„Nevyskočíš!“

„Vyskočim!“

„Nevyskočíš!“

„A jojo!!“

 

Sasuke zuřivě obracel stránku po stránce a s každým řádkem byl brunátnější vzteky. Co zápis, to pomlouvání jeho velevážené osoby.

„Tohle jí nedaruju, to si vypije!“ přísahal, když se dostal k dalšímu datumu.

 

_Pátek 13. listopadu_

_Milý deníčku,_

_včera se mi povedl naprosto famózní kousek! Plánovala jsem ho už dlouho, ale konečně se naskytla příležitost! Sasuke se s klukama dost ztřískal, a když odcházel spát, sotva trefil do pokoje. Sotva o sobě věděl, takže jsem se k němu o chvíli později vkradla a připoutala mu ruce k posteli těma chlupatejma poutama, co jsem kdysi dostala k Vánocům od Karin (nakonec měla pravdu, fakt se mi hoděj!). Tý jsem brzy ráno propašovala do pokoje dopis, údajně psaný naším úúúúúžasným přitepleným Uchiha metroušem. Spíš než dopis to byla pozvánka. Velice slibná pozvánka._

_Když se Sasuke vzbudil, očekávala jsem krutou pomstu nebo aspoň sprda, ale on mlčel jako hrob! Až potom  mi došlo, že nechtěl, aby se o tom kdokoli dozvěděl. A zjevně se to snaží ututlat. A dost možná ani neví, že jsem to spáchala já. No co, nebudu mu ten plán kazit. Ale!! O čem nemá šajna, je fakt, že Karin je zapálená dokumentaristka, takže pořídila několik málo lechtivých fotek ještě předtím, než se Sasuke probudil. A samozřejmě se s nimi přišla pochlubit ^^ S dovolením jsem si udělala pár kopií. Vsadím se, že je natuty jednoho dne využiju jako vymáhací prostředek. A už teď se na to vyloženě těšim!! MUHAHA_

*******

Hinata ležela v posteli a už asi tři hodiny zírala do stropu. Co se dneska probudila, nevylezla z pokoje a jen přemítala. Převážně nad tím, jak se vrátit zpátky do svého těla.

„Ach jo, tohle je konečná. Už navždycky se mi bude něco houpat mezi nohama,“ potlačila směsici zoufalství, vzteku a znechucenosti, přitiskla si polštář k obličeji a zhluboka do něj zařvala. Popravdě to trochu pomohlo. Tohle uvolnění pocitů v ní rozpoutalo nový příval emocí, něco, co už dlouho necítila, protože se to mermomocí snažila odsunout stranou.

„Jak se asi má?“ Myšlenky jí zabloudili k blonďatému bláznivému klukovi, kterému zasvětila svoje srdce, co si jen pamatuje. A kvůli kterému taky skončila na tomhle místě. S mladym Uchihou.

 

Sasuke se užuž zvedal, že to tý Hyuugovic mrše půjde vytmavit, ale rozhodl se deník dočíst do konce, aby měl dostatek argumentů, kterými bude moct bojovat. Tak nějak si totiž uvědomil, že na své tělo nebude chtít užít žádné jiné násilí, než to slovní.

„Fajn fajn, co tu máme dál?“ obrátil list na další příběh o nespravedlnostech, které byly spáchány na jeho osobu. Podobně na tom byly další dva zápisy. A potom se objevil jeden úplně jiného rázu.

 

_Úterý 18. srpna_

_Milý deníčku,_

_je to tady zas. Ten spleen. Dneska slavím patnácté narozeniny. Se všemi jsme dneska zašli do vesnice na dobrý jídlo, a pak mě kluci vzali na Matějskou (mimochodem, Sui na centrifuze zvracel). Bylo to fajn, bylo to super. A já nechci být nevděčná. Ale nemůžu si pomoct, cítím se strašně sama. Dala bych nevím co, aby tu se mnou mohl Naruto být. Tohle by pro mě byl ten nejhezčí dárek! Vím, že jsem dětinská. Ale kdybych si měla něco přát, bylo by to tohle._

_Říkám si, že je to stejně moje chyba. Nikdy jsem na něj nepromluvila, ale aspoň jsem mu byla nablízku. Když jsem ale viděla, jak se trápí ztrátou Sasukeho a dělá vše proto, aby dostal přítele zpět, rozhodla jsem se, že to udělám za něj. Že Sasukeho přivedu!_

_To jsem ale nevěděla, jak se to zvrtne. Nevěděla jsem, že mi všichni tak přirostou k srdci! Nečekala jsem, že ten slizoun mi nahradí otce. A že jeden kluk, co je napůl ryba a další, co je schíza, se stanou mými bráchy. A že získám starší sestru, skvělou úchylnou sestru! A že mě poprvý v životě začne nahánět ňákej kluk! A už vůbec, vůbec! jsem nečekala, jak moc mi k srdci přiroste ten Uchihovic spratek!_

_Skoro mi to ani nejde přiznat tobě. Nemůžu si ale pomoct. Dělám cokoli, aby si mě Sasuke všimnul. Dělám mu naschvály, protože zbožňuju, když se hádáme. A urážím ho, protože si užívám, když mi urážky vrací zpátky. To totiž znamená, že se o mě zajmá, že mu na mně záleží! Od chvíle, co jsem sem přišla pro mě byl jako starší bratr. Nemohla jsem ho žádat, aby se se mnou vrátil a už vůbec jsem ho nemohla nutit násilím – ztratila bych ho nadobro. Myslím, že jsem uvězněná v bludnym kruhu. Vyměnila jsem kluka, kterýho miluju, za život v jeskyni s magorama a nejlepšíma lidma pod sluncem. Konečně jsem našla rodinu._

_Vím, že těžko existuje kompromis. Ale kdybych si mohla něco přát, chtěla bych aspoň jeden den strávit se všemi z nich! Zvlášť den jako je tenhle._

Po tom, co se Hinata dostala ze své nostalgické chvíle, rozhodla se prošmejdit Sasukeho majetek. Doufala, že najde několik dílů playboy nebo něco takovýho, ale kde nic, tu nic. Mladý Uchiha zjevně drží celibát.

„Ne! Ještě neházet flintu do žita! Něco tu musí bejt!“ odmítala se vzdát a vysypala všechny zásuvky a šuplata, co se daly.

„No vida,“ zvolala vítězoslavně, když s jistou dávkou překvapení našla v jednom šuplíku plyšová pouta, která jí kdysi věnovala Karin, a kterými ona jednoho dne Sasukeho spoutala.

„No jo, to byl povedeném kousek,“ rozplývala se nad vzpomínkou a vrátila pouta na své místo. Raději se nesnažila vymyslet, na co si je Sasuke schovával. Zjevně jí tenhle úlovek ale nestačil, protože dál jako agentka FBI prohledávala Uchihovic příbytek.

Po tom, co vysypala, co se dalo, rozhodla se zamířit výš, konkrétně prohledat skříně. Sasuke tu měl jen dvě, jednu na spodky a ponožky (obojí se Sponge Bobem) a druhou na ostatní hadry.

Když nic nenašla zahrabaný mezi prádlem, začala prohlížet vršek. Neviděla ani Ň, ale byla docela malinká, takže to pro jistotu chtěla zkontrolovat i takle. A vyplatilo se, protože už na první skříni nahmatala něco poměrně velkého. Když se pro to natáhla a prohlídla, na první pohled poznala, že je to fotoalbum.

Jiskřička naděje zahřála její srdce, když si představila fotky malého usmrkaného Sasana. „Hm, další materiál k vydírání.“ Každopádně, jakmile album otevřela, bylo jí jasné, že nic takového tam nenajde. A nestačila se divit.

Prvních několik stran zdobily fotky Sasukeho rodiny. Byli tam všichni společně – on, mamka, taťka… a jeho bratr. Oslavy narozenin, tréninky s bráškou jako příprava na akademii a mnoho dalších. A pak následovaly stránky věnované čistě jemu a bratrovi. Nebylo jich zrovna málo.

„On si je nechal?“ Hinatino překvapení neznalo hranice. Sasuke si schovává fotky člověka, kvůli kterýmu se všeho vzdal, jen aby mu provrtal srdce? Ten kluk je vážně moc.

A překvapení se stále stupňovalo. To když narazila na několik fotek, přidaných v posledních několika letech, kde se vyskytovaly xichty všech obyvatel téhle jeskyně.

„Tohle jsem přece fotila já!“ nestačila se divit, když objevila fotku ze svahu, pořízenou před dvěma lety. Všichni se tehdy totiž vydali bobovat.

Nic ji ale nemohlo připravit na poslední fotku, která album zdobila. Byla rok stará, pořízená na její narozeniny na Matějský. Hinata tehdy chtěla vyzkoušet novou atrakci, jakýsi vystřelovací systém. Ale docela se bála a navíc, atrakce se spouštěla jen, když v ní seděli dva. Všichni ostatní byli ale podělaný strachy a odmítali Hinatu na její sebevražedné akci doprovázet. Teda, skoro všichni… Sasuke se totiž rozhodl tohohle experimentů zúčastnit a odůvodnil své rozhodnutí tvrzením, že už si to dloooouho chtěl taky vyzkoušet. Hinata ale moc dobře věděla, že se Sasukemu dělá ve vzduchu při takovymhle točení nehorázně šoufl, a že to dělá jen kvůli ní. Na tý fotce to bylo navíc jasně vidět – dva vyděšené xichty, jeden skoro jako druhý. Ještě než se dostali do vzduchu, byl Sasík v obličeji celý zelený. Nakonec to zvládnul, ale zapřísáhl se, že už na takovouhle hrůzu nikdy nepůjde.

„Šel tam se mnou… kvůli mně.“

 

„Kariiiin, už to máte všecko připravený? Narozky jsou zejtra!“ vyzvídal Suigetsu u rusovlásky, ale ta nebyla zrovna v nejlepší náladě.

„Naser si, jo?! Cos udělal ty?! Oba jste se na mě s Juugem vyprdli!“ vztekala se a mrskla po něm vajíčko.

„Co to do tebe vjelo?“ nechápal vyjukaný rybí kluk.

„Narozky jsou v tahu! Kabuto posral dort, vy jste nic nepřipravili. Můžu se akorát modlit, aby o tý oslavě ještě nevěděla, jinak to bude trapas!“

„To je to tak zlý?“

„Jsme v řiti.“

„Hmm…“ zamyslel se, a pak jednoduše prohlásil: „A co kdybysme prostě jen Hinatu celej den obskakovali, počínaje snídaní do postele, a večer jí ještě dali dárky? Nestačilo by to?“ navrhl asertivně a ač nečekal, že by to jeho ohnivou kamarádku zchladilo, nebyl to až tak špatný nápad.

„To… by asi taky šlo.“

„Nekecej!“ vyjekl nadšeně nad svou inteligencí.

Karin si unaveně povzdechla. „Tak dobře, vzdávám se. Uděláme, jak říkaš.“

 

Jelikož byl na sebe Suigetsu tak strašně pyšný, za jeho geniální nápad, musel se okamžitě pochlubit Jungovi. Ten ale jeho nadšení nesdílel.

„Pobíráš ty vůbec, že jedinej, koho budeme obsakovat, je Sasuke? Nebo snad čekáš, že se do zítra proměněj?“ domáhal se vysvětlení.

Jiskřičky se Suigetsuových očí začaly pomalinku mizet, jako když opravdu vyhasíná plamínek.

„Já to zas nedomyslel, co?“

 

*******

Sasuke nervózně překračoval sem a tam po pokoji. Měl nutkání vyjít ven a zaklepat na dveře svého pokoje, kde se právě nacházela Hinata. Věděl, že by to udělat měl. Věděl, že to udělat CHCE! Ale ani za mák nevěděl, co by řekl. To, co v deníku našel mu doslova vyrazilo dech. Zároveň si uvědomil, co je Hinata za člověka – nejspíš to věděl celou dobu, ale číst její myšlenky černé na bílém ho konečně probudilo. A on cítil, že jí chce něco říct. Možná, že to co chtěl říct, bylo něco ve smyslu: Cítím to stejně!

„Prostě tam jdi a uvidíš,“ předal svůj osud do rukou improvizaci a nejistě zabral za kliku. Vyšel ze dveří a došel do cílové stanice. Tam se opět na delší okamžik ponořil do myšlenek. V ruce stále svíral Hinatin deník, jakoby to bylo něco nedocenitelného. Dlaně se mu potily a zrychleně dýchal. Nakonec ale všechny pochyby zahnal rázným zakroucením hlavy a s hlubokým nádechem udeřil pěstí krátce a silně do dveří – celkem třikrát – a bez vyzvání je otevřel. Doufal, že Hinatu nevyruší v nějaké intimní chvilce – chraň bůh! – ale to, na co se díval, bylo horší, než všechny noční můry, co se mu kdy zdály.

„Tyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!“ zasyčel s očima rudýma jako ďábel, když mu pohled padl na Hinatu svírající v rukou jeho fotoalbum.

„Ou,“ ujelo Hinatě, když měla tu čest prohlédnout si Sasukeho, jak mu z uší pomalu uniká kouř.

„Není to tak, jak si myslíš!“ snažila se zachránit situaci, ale to po ni už Uchihovic chlapec vystartoval na plný plyn. Hinata v tu ránu vyskočila na postel a rozeběhla se po pokoji. Chtěla vyběhnout ke dveřím, ale Sasan je stihl zamknout, než se na ni vrhl. Nezbylo jí nic jiného než žalostný úprk o život.

„Mysli na své tělo Sasuke, nechceš mu přece ublížit!“ snažila se ho ukecat, ale Sasuke jakoby byl v tranzu a ani na své tělo nebral ohledy. Snažil se za každou cenu Hinatu polapit, a když mu začala docházet trpělivost, použil jedinou zbraň, kterou měl na dosah – Hinatin deník, který až do teď křečovitě svíral, jakoby na tom závisel jeho život.

Deník se proletěl vzduchem a zasáhl cíl. Hinata byla na chvíli dezorientovaná a schoulila se do klubíčka ke skříni, na které předtím fotoalbum našla. Instinktivně nahmatala předmět, který ji omráčil a krev jí ztuhla v žilách, když si uvědomila, že jí po hmatu je ona věc důvěrně známa.

„To snad –,“ zbledla jako stěna a vytřeštila oči na deník, co jí ležel v rukách.

Sasuke se na ni mezi tím řítil jako buldozer, ale dřív než on k ní se k němu donesl její hlas.

„Tys četl můj deník!“ obvinila ho Hyuugovic dědička a odhodlaně se mu vydala naproti. Sasuke si v tu chvíli uvědomil, co se stalo. Chtěl si začít nadávat, ale místo toho si vzpomněl, proč sem přišel.

„Já… jo… četl jsem ho,“ přiznal zahanbeně a hledal slova, kterými jí chtěl sdělit, co cítil, když ty stránky procházel. Než se ale rozmyslel, Hinata po něm deník hodila nazpět a popadla fotoalbum, které předtím zahodila do pryč. S bojovým křikem se na Uchihu vrhla a snažila se ho albem umlátit. Napadený se instinktivně bránil a mezi ranami se snažil k Hinatě protlačit několik slov.

„Hinato, ukli – AU! – dni se! – Jaaaaaaau! – Chtěl jsem – UH! – si o tom – Ty voleeeeee, jau!! – deníku promluvit! – JAU říkám!“ Vypadalo to, že ho Hinata neposlouchá, ale za chvíli přestala sama od sebe. Uvědomila si totiž, že ničí něco, co nese vzpomínky na Sasukeho život. A uvědomila si, že si s ním vlastně chtěla taky promluvit.

Jakmile zklidnila svůj zuřivý mód a hodila se do režimu klidu, přitiskla si k sobě omlácené album a unaveně se posadila na postel.

Sasuke ještě chvíli čekoval, jestli to není jen léčka, ale jakmile usoudil, že Hinata opravdu vyvěsila bílou vlajku, sebral ze zěmě deník a posadil se k ní.

„Promiň, přehnala jsem to. Ale v tom deníku jsou věci, který jsem nikdy nikomu neřekla,“ zašeptala polohlasem, ale v pokoji byli sami, takže nebylo potřeba mluvit hlasitěji.

„Protože proč?“ popíchnul ji mladý Uchiha.

Hinata nervózně pokrčila rameny. „Protože je to trapný!“

Sasuke se kdovíproč musel zasmát. „Možná je to překvapující, ale není to trapný,“ poopravil ji. Hinata na něj vyvalila oči.

„To sedí od někoho, kdo si schovává na skříni ve výšce dvou metrů album s fotkami lidí, o kterých tvrdí, že je chce zabít, anebo lidí, kterýma pohrdá,“ odsekla uraženě a odmlčela se. Sasuke chvíli přemýšlel, co na to říct. Vzala mu vítr z plachet.

„Jo no, víš, co se říká. Krev je hustší než voda,“ vysvětlil neurčitě a svou teorii doplnil, když na něj Hin upřela nechápavý pohled.

„Chtěl jsem tím, říct, že není lehký nenávidět na 100% někoho, kdo pro tebe byl prvním posledním a ke komu jsi vzhlížela,“ dodal netrpělivě a kousíček se pootočil směrem od Hinaty. Vypadalo to, že je mu stydno.

„Takže… ty Itachiho zabít nechceš?“ nestačila se divit.

Sasuke jí začal rukama šermovat před obličejem. „Ale ženská, co tě nemá! Chci ho zabít, ukrutně moc! A taky ho zabiju! Ale… stejně tak to vždycky bude můj brácha.“ Hin se nestačila divit. Věděla, co se jí Sasuke snaží říct, ale nechápala to. Neuměla si představit tu směsici pocitů, které musí cítit, a jak ho to musí mást… a litovala ho.

„Musí to bejt hrozný… žít s pocitem, že jedinej způsob, jak najít klid, je zabít jediného člověka, kterej pro tebe tolik znamená,“ připojila k jeho vysvětlení i svou dedukci a zamyšleně se zadívala na neurčitý bod v protější zdi. Sasuke téměř nepatrně, ale konstantně kýval hlavou na souhlas a konečně se odhodlal obrátit se zpátky čelem ke své parťačce.

„Nenávidím svůj život,“ zakončil. Na delší okamžik zavládlo v pokoji ticho, ale pak se prázdnem nesla ozvěna jeho uchechtnutí. „Ale… nejsem úplně v hajzlu. Ty a ostatní jste moje motivace a taky jediná světlá věc v životě. V životě na tomhle zpropadenym světě.“ Hinata cítila, jak s ní jeho slova pohnula. Chtělo se jí brečet za sebe, i za něj. Připadalo jí, jakoby oba byli dvě ztracené existence  ve světě z chaosu.

„Díky, že jsi se mnou tehdy šel na tu atrakci,“ pronesla, když si osušila slzy a předala Sasukemu fotoalbum. Ten ho jako v tranzu přijmul a prohlížel si fotografie se stejným pohledem a zaujetím, jakoby je viděl poprvé. Na fotce, která zobrazovala jeho a Hin ve zmíněné situaci se pozastavil a s jakýmsi něžný pohledem ji zkoumal. Pak se pousmál.

„Byl to fajn den, že jo?“ pronesl. Hin přitakala. „Nejlepší.“

„No,“ pozvedl k ní varovně ukazovák, „jen skoro.“ A zamával jí deníkem před obličejem. Hinata si ho vzala nazpět, ale neotevřela ho.

„Přečetls to všechno?“

Sasukeho výraz se zachmuřil. „Jo!“

Hin se začervenala. „Gomen!“

„Věděl jsem, že ten podraz s poutama nemohla Karin vymyslet sama!“ obvinil ji, ale oprávněně.

„Víš, jsi úžasnej terč posměchu, nemohla jsem si pomoct!“

„Jestli to má bejt omluva, tak si ji strč někam!“

„Není! Četls všechno, takže víš, proč dělám, co dělám,“ urazila se a přitiskla si deník k hrudi. Sasuke se na chvíli odmlčel a pozorně si tu dívku vedle sebe prohlédl. Sice byla v jeho těle – sakra pěkně vypracovanym těle! (Sasukeho slova, ne moje!) – ale stejně v ní viděl tu křehkou duši, kterou celá léta ignoroval.

„Takže já jsem jako tvůj brácha jo?“ popíchnul ji a lehce do ní drcnul loktem.

„Vždycky jsem chtěla mít staršího bráchu,“ přikývla. „Ráda jsem si představovala, jak mě brání před tátou a všema, co mě ponižujou a posmívaj se mi.“

Sasukeho to trochu šokovalo. Z deníku věděl, že jí přirostl k srdci, ale neznal její pohnutky.

„A taky sis určitě představovala, že se kamarádí s klukem, na kterýho máš zálusk,“ dodal s jistým výsměšným tónem, ale nesnažil se být škodolibý. Jen ho to prostě napadlo.

Hinata zrudla jak rajče a uštědřila mu slušný pohlavek.

„Debile!“

„Vždyť je to pravda! Psala jsi to!“ bránil se mladý Uchiha.

Hinatě ruměnec z tváří sice nezmizel, ale stejně se dala do řeči.

„Hrozně mi chybí, víš.“ Teď se pro změnu zastyděl on.

„Je to moje vina, že? Odešla jsi kvůli mně.“  
“Ne,“ nesouhlasila, „odešla jsem kvůli němu. Abych tě přivedla zpět, on byl šťastný a třeba…“ nedokončila.

„… třeba se do tebe pak zamiloval taky,“ doplnil ji. Hinata zahanbeně přikývla.

„A já ti to zkazil, co?“ nenechal se odbít a sváděl vinu na sebe.

„Chápeš to špatně. Všecko dobře dopadlo. Nezáleží na tom, jestli by ses chtěl vrátit nebo ne. Stalo se prostě, že jste mi všichni přirostli k srdci. A já můžu odejít, ale nechci. Naruto mi chybí. Strašně moc. Tak moc, až je to někdy k nevydržení. Ale vy byste mi chyběli úplně stejně. A všichni! To už bych nezvládla. Jsem doma. A i když si každý den vzpomenu na toho kluka, co mi zachránil život, tak ten život chci prožít tady, se svou rodinou.“

Po tom, co Hinata řekla, si dlouhou dobu jen hleděli do očí. Snad v očích toho druhého našli odraz sebe samých. Prostě dvě ztracené duše, které našly jedna druhou. Hinatě se rozostřil zrak, když se jí oči zalily slzami. Zmohla se jen na jednu větu.

„Mám tě ráda, Sasuke.“ A i když se ten kluk, kterému její slova patřila, snažil sebevíc ovládnout a mrkáním ty slané kapky zaháněl do ústraní, nedokázal odolávat dlouho.

„Mám tě rád, Hin, ani nevíš jak moc.“

 

*******

Po tom, co měli Sasuke s Hinatou tu dojemnou hodinku, se něco změnilo. Nešlo jen o to, že se otevřeli jeden druhému. Bylo to skoro jako kdyby se z nich stali úplně jiní lidé. Bez většího ostychu jeden druhého objali a dlouho se ani jeden z nich neodvážil pustit. V tom objetí bylo něco, co oba tak strašně dlouho hledali – porozumění.

Když už to začínalo bejt divný, vzdálili se od sebe a po menší srdceryvné diskuzi se chtěl Sasuke vrátit do pokoje, který mu momentálně patřil, ale Hinata ho uprosila.

„Asi se ti to nebude zamlouvat, tak tě nechci do ničeho nutit, ale… mohl bys dneska zůstat se mnou? Nechci být sama.“ Pravdou pravdoucí bylo, že Sasukemu se ani tak nepříčila představa strávit s Hinatou noc v jednom pokoji – v jedný posteli! – o to horší mu připadalo, strávit noc v jednom pokoji a v jedný posteli s Hinatou obývající jeho tělo.

„ _Tohle je teda pěkně zvrácený!“_ pomyslel si, ale pro Hinatino dobro (a taky protože si to přece jen ve skrytu duše přál) v pokoji zůstal. Lehli si na postel, čelem k sobě. Sasukeho v jednu chvíli napadlo vzít Hin za ruku na projevení podpory. Sice nevěděl, k čemu to, ale přišlo mu to správný, tak to udělal. A zůstalo to správný do doby, dokud oba neusnuli. A poprvé ani jeden z nich nebyl sám.

 

Ráno Hinatu probudily sluneční paprsky, které jí pronikly snad až do mozku. Chtěla si zakrýt rukou oči, ale s podivem zjistila, že její dlaň svírá jiná. Větší a silnější.

„ _Božínku, vidět nás takle Karin, tak jsem natuty mrtvá a vykuchaná,“_ pomyslela si s náznakem strachu v duši, ale zároveň ji ta představa rozesmála.

Pomalu ruku ze Sasukeho sevření vyprostila a začala si protírat oči. Když se jí pak povedlo pořádně zaostřit, uvědomila si jednu drobnou věc. Dívala se totiž na chrnícího Sasukeho. Což by nebylo nijak překvapující, vzhledem k dané situaci a faktu, že spolu usnuli. Za to ji ale zarazil fakt, že se dívala na Sasukeho v Sasukeho těle.

„ _Sasuke?“_ Žárovičky v jejím mozku se začaly jedna po druhé rozsvěcet.

„ _Sasuke??“_ K potvrzení její domněnky a k rozsvícení dalších žároviček přispělo, když nahmatala své dlouhé vlasy.

„ _Sasuke???“_ A když nahmatala i svoje prsa, měla jasno.

„SASUKE!!!“

 

Sasuke se při zaslechnutí svého jména jako na povel vymrštil do sedu a pak do pozice vestoje, načež zaujal bojový postoj. Ani tak ale nedokázal obstát proti tlakové vlně, kterou Hinata způsobila, když na něj skočila a povalila ho zpět na postel.

„Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!!!“ jančila a dál hulákala po pokoji.

„Sakra, ženská bláznivá, přestaň vřeštět, já tě nejsem hluchej!!!“ I když asi brzo budu, napadlo ho.

„Sasuke, jsme zpátky!“

„Kde zpátky?“ rozhlédl se nechápavě po pokoji, ale nic mu nepřišlo divný. Byli stále v jeho pokoji.

„No zpátky, ZPÁTKY!“ dodala Hin na vysvětlenou, ale Sasukeho mozek byl pořád mimo provoz.

„Ježiš, chlape nešťastnej, di se kouknout do zrcadla na ten svůj nechápavej xicht!“ skopla ho z postele, až to žuchlo, a Sasuke se s remcáním, ale přece, dopravil do koupelny. Chvíli mu trvalo, než ten výjev v zrcadle vstřebal. Prostě viděl sebe. Na což byl zvyklej. Když si ale vzpomněl na události posledních tří dnů, konečně mu začalo zapalovat.

„To mě poser, jsme zpátky!!!“ zařval nadšením a prohlížel si v zrcadle svoje vypracované svaly.

Hinata se v obličeji zachmuřila. „Ach jo, je to tu zas.“

 

„Karin, nemyslíš, že bysme měli počkat na Suigetsua s Jungem?“ vyjádřil brejlovec své obavy, když rudovláska plánovala provést operaci ‚Narozeninová přepadovka‘ bez těch dvou blbečků.

„Na co? Snídani jsi uvařil ty a já tu mám připravený píšťalky a vystřelovací papírový bomby. To nám stačí. Tak pohni a jdeme,“ rozkázala, a tak oba vyrazili směrem k Hinatině pokoji. Pět metrů před ním už se spíš plazili, aby měli jistotu, že ji nevzbudí hluk na chodbě, a když se dostali ke dveřím, napočítali do tří a bez zaklepání vpadli dovnitř. Karin zhlasita zapískala na píšťaly a Kabuto vystřelil papírové bomby.

„Všechno nejlepší!!!“ zvolali jednohlasně, ale nikoho tím neprobudili. Postel byla totiž prázdná a stejně tak zbytek pokoje.

„Kde ksakru ta holka vězí?!“ zuřila Karin, protože si byla jistá, že tahle ranní přepadovka byla dokonale naplánovaná.

Jako nezavolanou se v odpověď ozval z vedlejšího pokoje křik. Karin i Kabuto měli dojem, že v něm rozpoznali hlas oslavenkyně. Což ani jednomu nedávalo smysl – ozýval se totiž ze Sasukeho pokoje.

 

Rusovlasý ďábel nehodlal ztrácet čas a vyrazil k pokoji svého milovaného Uchihy, aby zjistil, co se děje. Když ale oběma padl pohled na podivný párek Uchihovic a Hyuugovic potomků, jak poskakují nadšeně po posteli a něco nesrozumitelného vykřikujou, zkameněli jako sochy.

Hinatě i Sasukemu chvíli trvalo, než nezvané návštěvníky zaregistrovali, ale když se jim to povedlo, ztuhli na místě a dostavil se neodbytný pocit, že něco provedli.

„Hinato?!“ vykřikla Karin na svou kamarádku, jejíž přítomnost v Sasukeho pokoji – se Sasukem! – ji jednak překvapila a jednak neuvěřitelně nasrala.

„Karin! Tohle ti vysvětlim!“ bránila se modrovláska a seskočila na podlahu.

„To bych ti radila!“ vyletěla a jediný, co ji odradilo od toho, aby jí vyškrábala oči, byl Kabuto, kterej za každou cenu chránil Hinatu jako správný bodyguard.

„Co se tady děje?“ přicupitali do pokoje Juugo se Sugetsuem právě v ideální chvíli a rozptýlili tak trochu dusno, které se okolním vzduchem neslo.

„To bych taky ráda věděla!“ poukázala Karin na Hin jako kdyby ji obviňovala z trestného činu – kterého se podle ní s nevětší pravděpodobností dopustila, a to hned toho nejhoršího ze všech!

Juugo a Sui zmapovali terén, zhodnotili situaci a pokusili se ji zachránit.

„Jeeee, Hin!! Ty jsi vzhůru!! Všecko nejlepší!“ seběhli se k ní oba a objali ji, i když si mysleli, že pořád ještě objímají Sasukeho v jejím těle.

Jakmile si Karin uvědomila, že má vlastně její kamarádka narozky, začala ji zuřivost opouštět až nakonec úplně vychladla.

„Sorry Hin, jsem ňáká zmatená. Pokecáme si o tom pak. Zatím všecko nejlepší holka!! Sladkejch šestnáct!“  popřála jí a dala pusu na tvář, načež se rozpovídala nostalgicky o době, kdy ona sama slavila šestnáctiny.

„Jooo, to byly časy,“ povzdechla si na konci a uvolnila místo Kabutovi, kterej se na tuhle chvíli těšil celé dny.

„Přeju ti všechno nejlepší, Hinato,“ popřál jí zdvořile a nejistě se k ní naklonil, aby zopakoval Karinino gesto s polibkem na tvář. Hinata by ho i nechala, měla až moc velkou radost z toho, co se jí a Sasukemu dneska povedlo, ale Sui Kabuta odstrčil.

„Tohle je nechutný, schovej si to na jindy.“ Kabuto se snažil protestovat, ale když mu cestu zatarasil i Juugo, tak dal zpátečku.

„Neboj, Sasuke, o dnešek se postaráme!“ ukázal Suigetsu Hinatě zdvižený palec a povzbudivě na ni mrkl.  
“ _Ten blb si myslí, že je Sasuke pořád v mym těle,“_ uvědomila si Hin a pokusila se mu to všechno vysvětlit, ale to už Sui všechny přítomné vyháněl z pokoje ven.

„Taaaaak jo, děcka, teď se s oslavou přesuneme do jídelny. Kabuto ti něco skvělého uvařil, Hin, tak sebou koukej hodit!“ zavolal nazpět, když všechny vystrkal ze dveří, a pospolu se všichni odpotáceli pryč. V pokoji už zůstali jen Hinata se Sasukem stát jako solné sloupy.

„Co to bylo?“ zamrkala Hinata vyjukaně.

„Myslím, že narozeninová oslava,“ odpověděl nepřítomně a oba dál jako v tranzu zírali na místo, kde ta banda ještě před chvílí postávala. Sasuke se potom vzpamatoval a klidně se na Hinatu zahleděl. Nic neříkal, jen se na ni díval a na rtech mu pohrával lehký úsměv. Ona si toho všimla a dost ji to znervóznilo.

„Co?“ odsekla mrzutě. Sasukemu ale úsměv ze rtů nescházel.

„Všechno nejlepší, Hinato.“ Hinata cítila, jak jí při těch slovech poskočilo srdce. Zároveň si uvědomila, že se jí do očí hrnou slzy dojetí.

„A kde mám dárek?“ zeptala se povýšeně, aby slzy zahnala.

„No,“ nakousl mladý Uchiha, „jedna věc mě napadá,“ mrkl na ni a ona si ho podezíravě změřila, ale byla stejně zvědavá.

„Pamatuješ si, co jsi psala v deníku?“ zeptal se. Hinata se zamyslela, ale nemohla přijít na žádnou konkrétní věc.

„Psala jsi, že by to bylo všecko dokonalý, kdyby tu byl Naruto.“

„Jestli narážíš na to, že bys ho sem přivedl, tak to rovnou odpískej. Toho sem nedostaneš, leda bys ho unesl,“ zamítla rázně, anižby si vyslechla celý návrh.

„To je dost možný. Ale co kdybych já, ty a ostatní šli do Konohy?“ Hinata nad tím nápadem vyvalila bulvy.

„Ty si něco hulil? Nukenini a zločinci do Konohy? Zabásnou nás ještě před branama!“ zaťukala si na čelo. Sasuke se rozesmál na celý kolo.

„Jo, možná. Ale to by nás museli chytit,“ mrkl na ni spiklenecky. Hinatě to nedalo a začala se culit.

„Pane bože, Sasuke, kam na tohle chodíš?“ dostala ze sebe v záchvatech.

„Co? Si snad myslíš, že jsem takovej přizdisráč, že ani nevymyslim originální dárek?“ hrál uraženého.

„To nevim, ale proč bys to dělal? Nevrátil ses se mnou tehdy, tak proč teď?“

Sasuke přemýšlel o odpovědi přibližně sedm desetin vteřiny. „Když máš někoho ráda, chceš, aby byl šťastnej, no ne?“ ťukl jí loktem lehce do paže a usmál se. Hinata se tentokrát nedokázala ubránit a nechala slzy dojetí stéct po tvářích.

„Jo, asi jo,“ přitakala. „Ale víš, asi bysme měli ostatním dát vědět, že už jsme zpátky ve svých tělech.“

Sasuke se nad tou možností zamyslel. „No… možná ani ne. Nevadilo by mi si z nich trochu vystřelit,“ prozradil svůj nápad. Hinata se nestačila divit.

„Víš ty, Sasuke, že jsi docela číslo?“

„A na to jsi přišla až teď?“ zeptal se dotčeně.

Hin pokrčila rameny. „Stejně jsi byl vždycky přizdisráč,“ odsekla jakoby nic a nevinně se zaculila. Sasuke užuž otvíral pusu na protest, ale nakonec toho nechal.

„Jo, asi jo,“ přiznal se nakonec. Oba chytli ve stejnou chvíli záchvat smíchu a stírali si slzy.

„No, takže, co teď?“ nadhodila modrovláska.

Sasuke dělal, jakože se hrozně moc zamyslel. „Teď… bude pařba!“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
